Dark Lonely Warrior
by waterflower63
Summary: An Elfling is sent to Earth to be safe. She knows not of her past or that she is an Elf. But what if the Earth is no longer safe? Bruised, bloodied and scared, a young girl is forced to become a survivor in both Earth and Middle Earth. 10th walker
1. Chapter 1

**Elvish = Bold**

**The Past**

* * *

><p>'<strong>She is beautiful' <strong>sighed the Elf holding her child close to her

'**What shall we call her my love?' **

'**Estelwen Greenleaf. For she is our hope in these dark times. One day she will come back to us and she will set us free.' **

'**Legolas must not know. We must keep him safe.' **The Elf Lord said

'**My love, Legolas will be fine. He is an able warrior. You personally taught him yourself. If I could send him away I would. But he has lived much too long in this life.'** The Elf Lady whispered as she held her daughter close, not willing to part with her.

'**Come we must hurry now. Get Estelwen safely out of harm's way.' **The Lord and Lady of the Woodland Realm ran holding their pride and joy close to them.

'**Put her in here, she will be safe. I have used elf magic to keep her from harm.' **He placed a kiss on his newborn daughter, the mother did the same tears flowed down her face as she placed her in a small hollow in the tree. The Elf Lord quickly concealed the tree. With one last final goodbye the two Elves grabbed their weapons and rushed back to their home to prepare for battle against the dragon that the dwarfs had set lose. They knew that it was possible the dragon would awaken Mordor.

Unknown to the Lord and Lady of the Woodland Realm Gandalf the Grey had watched everything. For he was sent by the Lady of the Golden Wood for she foresaw a terrible outcome. She had given Gandalf permission and the power to help send this child to another world. He thought it was not possible but she assured him it would work. Gandalf suggested taking her far away, taking her to live with the Hobbits. But that would not work for she would stand out too much. No she was not safe in Middle Earth not while there were people out there wanting the line of Mirkwood finished. With a heavy sigh Gandalf placed a small blue crystal necklace on the baby, her eyes as blue as the necklace. Yes she would come back when and only when it was time. With that he sent her to another world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

What if there was no internet? What if the world started to fall at our feet? What if murderers got sent to a luxury island while the rest of us rot right here on this hell called the real world? What if money appeared out of thin air? What if we were not who we thought we were. What if there really is a school called Hogwarts or a place called Middle Earth? What if I had Black hair instead of blonde hair? What if I was born into the family next door? These are the questions that ran through the mind of a young woman who moved and lived as if every day was her last. Some feared her; she used their fear to her advantage. Her motive was kill or be killed. Some say they have seen her kill, no one believes them for she leaves none alive. She whispers in her victim's ear softly. Her voice full of power and knowledge, then she strikes. Fast, deadly and unforgiving. Her victims know she is coming and know it would be foolish to run, she will always find who she was looking for. They called her the Invisible Slayer. Never in her life did she ever think that she would end up in a situation which she was unsure of, until now.

Aella looked at her watch and sighed. Only two more hours of work left. Her students were restless today.

'Miss, Johnson,' a small girl with long blonde hair came up to her desk, she smiled down at the 15 year old,

'What is it Tegan?' Aella asked with a small smile,

'Can you read my draft please?' Aella smiled at her star student,

'Of course I can, do you have any homework from other subjects?' The girl shook her head,

'In that case go and read quietly while I read this, as soon as I am finished you may start the good copy,'

Aella had a hard time with the more advance students as they were left with nothing to do. She looked through Tegan's work once again impressed with the detail she had put in her narrative. Marking did not take a long time and Ella was soon writing her good copy. A ringtone went off in the silent class room, Aella sighed recognizing the number,

'All right class I need to take this keep on working in silence please,' Aella walked out the room and answered her phone,

'What do you want?' She demanded,

'I have a case for you,' a man replied sternly

'I cannot talk I am in the middle of a lesson,'

'You know of our agreement,' Aella sighed,

"Give it to me,"

'They are like you. But rather they have come for revenge,' She waited for him to go on, but he never did,

'What is it they're after?'

'You, you must strike before they do,'

'I will deal with it,' her dark brown eyes flashing with anger and desperation, she looked in the window and saw her students chatting away. She walked in,

'Right you all get an early minute, go home,' Her students rushed out, there was only 15 minutes left, she grabbed her bag, and wiped of any evidence that showed she worked there. She trusted no one, not even her innocent students.

She walked through the forest towards her home. Her home was basic, but so was everything else in the small community. If things had stayed the way they were she would have been still in school herself. She was too young to teach but they needed all the help they could get. School was not for a future it was a distraction for the kids.

She unlocked her door, walked in and set aside all her folders, she went into her bedroom and removed the carpet and opened the entrance to her secret hideaway. The room was huge; she had all her weapons set up and her maps. She threw on her tight black pants and her black tank top throwing on her black boots. She grabbed her knifes and put them in a socket on her pants and tied up her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She took out her brown contacts she wore when teaching. Her deep blue eyes shining in the darkness. Pressing her lips to the dark blue necklace as a sort of comfort action. She had that necklace for as long as she could remember and it brought her comfort. She proceeded to turn the small radio on and left the little lamp on to make it seem like she is home and sneaked out the back jumped the fence and ran.

Once her home was out of sight she slowed to a walk. She walked with confidence and power, her mind was calm she sat on the forest floor closing her eyes, she blocked all noise out. And then she saw it, the dark ones who would not rest until she was killed heading straight towards her.

Aella sprang to her feet setting up a quick trap using rope to trip her enemy, she climbed a tree waiting for them. Then she saw it nine dark shadows all in black, she knew who they were, they needed her out of the way so they could plague war over the world again. They were fast and skillful but so was she. Aella put the lighter on and threw it at the rope which she made sure had oil on it before leaving. It flew up in flame causing the five Ninjas to look around she jumped from the tree taking out the weakest two on her way down to the ground. The feared fire. She jumped over the fire the other seven on her tail.

However none would have predicted what happened next. Suddenly they were in a forest but it was not one any of them knew. For a moment they all stopped and looked at each other. Aella shrugged and kept running. She was not one to run away but she knew she needed more time before she could kill the leader. And time to regroup. She could not sense them chasing her but she did not stop until she was out of the forest. She had never seen this place before where was she? She kept on walking, she was not afraid.

Aella continued walking but felt someone watching her. She turned around weapons in her hand as an arrow flew past her, she went into a somersault and avoided the arrow. Someone grabbed her from behind but she was expecting this and flipped her body getting away from the men. She glared at them with a slight smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

'Who are you?' asked the blonde guy, who was glaring daggers at the woman. The man with the dark hair slipped away to grab her from behind. Nothing he does goes unnoticed by Aella as she once again shows off her skill, by flipping in the air and landing in the middle of the two men. She gives one final smirk and disappears. The two men looked around confusedly wondering where she had gone and how she had escaped.

Aella was back in the forest watching the two men from the tree top; a normal human would not be smart enough to find her. They were not fast enough to stop her, in her eyes they were harmless people who dressed in a strange way. Striking blue eyes looked up at her from a distance. She gasped not daring to draw a breath, how did he know where she was hiding? Aella swang onto the lower branch and jumped of onto to forest floor, she whipped around and saw the guys running towards her but she could run faster. Her guard had been down for less than 30 seconds, just long enough for her enemy to strike. One came up behind her grabbing her shoulder and slamming her down on the ground. Twigs and leaves danced around her. Aella felt a pain go down her spine; her endurance was strong so this did not affect the way she would fight.

But they were interrupted by the dark ones. Aella was never good at coming up with creative names for her enemy so that is what she called them. She cleared her mind of everything. She rolled out of the way as the leader went in for the kill. The problem was when the man slammed into her shoulder it had dislocated. She left her right arm and went to fight with her left. Quick knife movements were performed by all. Until an arrow sored through the air, all fighting came to an end as the dark ones ran off swiftly and silently. Aella cursed and kept on walking, she knew they would not follow her now that they knew she was also not alone.

'Who were those people who tried to kill you?'

Aella kept on walking, then suddenly stopped and turned around blocking the one dark hair ones arm that was about to grab her, both looking at her in shock. She sighed,

"Who are you?" Aella asked in her strong commanding voice, they both looked at each other contemplating weather to tell her or not. There was a cry in the air, the blonde man turned to Aella then back to his friend, or so she assumed,

"Orc's," They both grabbed their weapons, Aella did the same. Unknown creatures ran towards the group, Aella had never seen anything like them before, but she did not linger on the thought as she sliced one orc, it screamed and dropped to her feet, she flipped in the air avoiding the sword that was about to slice her from behind, and threw her knife which killed the villain. She looked around and saw both men fighting for their lives; they seemed to be very good with a sword. She watched them for a little longer to make sure they would be ok before running off into the unknown.

Nightfall came, all was dark and quite. Aella needed her shoulder to be put back into place, food and sleep. She took camp after looking around and using all her senses to make sure no one was around her. She fell into a light sleep, not wanting to be surprised. She would have to put up with her shoulder. Her dark blue eyes flicked open. She was welcomed by a sword at her throat. It was the same men. How could she be so stupid to let her guard down even for a second, she thought. The man with the dark hair spoke,

"Who are you? This time no running I will not hesitate to kill you,"

"Why should I tell you?" Aella snapped,

"Legolas, tie her hands," The blonde guy who she now knew as Legolas jumped down from the tree, grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back. She bit her lip so hard that blood dripped down her chin.

'Her shoulder is dislocated. We should fix it now.' The dark hair one nodded,

'Find something she can bite onto.' Legolas moved off to find something as the other man pulled her into a sitting position. Legolas soon came back with a stick. Aella took it a bit down.

'This will hurt hold Legolas's hand.' Aella refused they both sighed without warning he popped her shoulder back. Aella screams were muffled as tears stung her eyes. The man put something else on her shoulder which made it ache less. They pulled her to her feet.

'Tie her up.'

"We cannot take the chance; you might be a spy," Legolas said with sorrow in his eyes,

"First mistake - showing your emotions. It is weakness; the enemy will use it against you." She spat out,

'You let your emotions show,' he replied. Nothing else was said entire night as they hiked their way to some unfamiliar place. She let her mind wander thinking of those creatures which had attacked all three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

After hours of hiking, they finally came to a halt.

'We shall rest here. From here we will head straight to Rivendell and there your fate will be answered,' the dark man tied her up to a tree; they offered her food and water which she did not take.

'Come, you must eat something, you will starve,'

'Then that will be my fate,' the dark man sighed walking away. She could hear them talking in a language she had not yet heard of. But for some odd reason it brought her comfort. They both turned in for the night. She laughed to herself shaking her head at their foolishness; she had no doubt in her mind that she could escape with both of them now sleeping. She slowly and skilfully reached for her star weapons with her mouth and pulled her tied up hands as high as she could reach them, from there she moved her head around and she spitted out the star, slicing the rope that tied her up. Aella walked away from the camp sight swiftly and quietly.

Back at the campsite Legolas sensed her running away; he was surprised that she had managed to escape and to do it so quietly and swiftly it was almost as if she were an Elf. He choose to follow the young woman and bring her back. The way she fought was strange to him but she seemed like she knew what she was doing. As an elf he easily caught up with her, but he did have to admit that he needed to use his sight and hearing to find her. She had paused, he would not jump in front of her for he did not want her running again. He looked around and noticed they were not alone, she knew that. From the corner of his eye he saw her pull out some string; she was suddenly being attacked not by orc's but by those dressed in black. Legolas watched for a few seconds as she used the rope to defend herself. Her fighting style was smooth and graceful. Legolas soon joined the fight only killing one before the rest retreated. Aella was slightly panting with a look of disgust on her face.

'Why did you come? I was ready for this fight; I did not ask nor need your help.'

'My lady, you were outnumbered, I have seen your skills and have no doubt in my mind that you can protect yourself. Three against one is no fair fight.'

'You doubt my skills?'

'I do not doubt, I thought the extra hand would bring you some comfort, knowing you are not alone.' Her dark blue eyes pierced into his dark blue eyes.

'Alone, I have been alone for a very long time. I do not ask for comfort or support. Why can you not let me go in peace? Why do you want me to be your hostage?' For a split second hurt could be seen in her eyes but she covered it well, she held no emotion in her voice,

'We travel alone, a woman suddenly appears in our group and refuses to answer our questions, she shows skills in way's which I have never seen before, we wished you would come but you ran. Our destination is Rivendell, house of Lord Elrond. I am asking you to join us; it is dangerous travelling alone, especially in these dark times. We do not trust so easily.' She said nothing for a long time, he almost gave up hope.

'Aella is the name; I know you as Legolas whom do you travel with?'

'Aragorn, Please to meet you Lady Aella. Perhaps we can start again,'

'I have given you my name not my friendship, let us walk back to the camp, I would prefer it if you did not waste your time in tying me up for I will simply escape again.'

'No you would not. For you have accepted our help.'

'I have only accepted it because I am lost and I know not what this place is.' Legolas sighed taking the lead back to camp; at least it is a start he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The trio spent the rest of the night hiking in utter silence, Aella could feel both men staring at her discreetly, deciding the sooner they reached Rivendell the better. They did not stop to rest, hoping to reach their destination by nightfall on the second night.

'Imladris home of Lord Elrond,' announced Aragorn, he seemed to physically relax. Aella had to admit it was certainly unique.

'Rivendell set on the gorge of Bruinen. Well hidden from intrusions. Come,' they walked down the slope, and were met by a group of Elves,

'Greetings friend of the Elves, you bring another back from your journey,'

'Aye, this lady goes by the name of Aella. We seek the council of Lord Elrond,'

'You may pass through our borders with caution; we do not trust strangers so easily, especially in this dark hour.' Aragorn and Legolas nodded in respect.

**'****It is a fair hike, should we not offer food and water?'**

**'****Aye,'**

'Milady, for your health please accept our food and water before we depart.'

'I will not take away your food or water even if it would make myself stronger.'

'As a skilled healer I must insist, we go no further,'

'You will stand here, in this very spot until I eat something?'

'Aye,' they stood in silence, staring each other down willing the other to back down. It was two against one, but Aella would not give them the satisfaction of backing down easily. True she was hungry and thirsty. But she did not know these people nor where she was. Minutes went by and still she stood her ground. Both men were annoyingly patient,

'I will take the food and water, if I find myself somewhere that is not here because you poisoned me you will wish you were never born,' She held their glaze her voice deadly and sleek, showing no hint of humour. Aragorn pitied her, almost. Her eyes held hurt. He took his pack of and threw her his water container with some elvish bread. Aella looked closely at the bread,

'One bite will feed a grown man,'

She took a tiny bite and to her surprise she was no longer hungry, she took a sip of water. Aragorn raised his eyes at her; she took a few more sips before throwing it back and heading in the direction towards Imladris. She felt Aragorn and Legolas smile in satisfaction.

**Aella POV**

Before I was a teacher I was a survivor. Before I was a survivor I was a fighter. Before I was a fighter I was a normal 13 year old girl. What should have been my high school years turned into my years of pure hell, horror and hopelessness. Some may say that is what high school is, but I would have rather gone through the hell of high school life, than hell itself. The flashbacks, the screams of children, the bodies, it all still haunted me in some way. I had learnt not to let it consume me. It had been no easy task and no one can control the nightmares that take a hold of oneself. It was one of my weaknesses. I had many weaknesses; I had no choice but to learn to hide them. If I were honest I would say I was scared, I had no idea who these people were, or why they dressed and talked the way they did. I had to find a way out of here, so I held my ground.

I could not help but feel something which I had not felt in years, safe, yes I felt at ease. Walking across the bridge a beautiful site came into view. Waterfalls flowed off the cliff face, what an exquisite sound it made. I took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh tropical smell. Tranquillity flowed through the very walls of this place. I felt like a fresh new person walking through the gardens, I could see myself relaxing under the big oak tree, a word which had not been used in my life for quite some time. A smile spread through my lips before I could stop it.

'No matter how many times I enter Rivendell I feel a sense of relief and calmness.' I had to agree with Aragorn. I noticed both him and Legolas felt at peace as well.

'Come, Lord Elrond awaits our arrival,' I had to wonder how he knew we had arrived, I did not ponder on this thought for long; As we entered what I assumed to be a meeting room. Aragorn opened the door at the far end of the room, and walked in.

The room was rather cosy, a huge sofa sat in front of a huge window overlooking the spectacular gardens.

'One can sit here and think for hours,' Legolas had joined me,

'Is that so?'

'Something haunts you,' I snapped my head in his direction,

'What do you mean?' He just looked at me, before looking out over the gardens. Was I like an open book, was I more emotional presented then I had originally thought?

'You are tough, yet distant; you hold a haunted expression in your eyes. Forgive me it is just an observation.'

'Keep your observations to yourself next time, and then you will not need to ask for forgiveness.' I snapped. The back door opened. A tall man walked out, with hair like Legolas's but dark brown, he had sharp facial features, he was not a man to cross, however there was gentleness in his grey blue eyes.

'Lady Aella, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard much of your fighting skills, but not much about yourself, please join me in the next room where we can become better acquainted.'

'Sure.' I replied standing up giving Legolas and Aragorn one final glare before following this man who I assumed was Lord Elrond. I followed him into a larger room, which had a desk and chairs. The room was light and opened. It overlooked the whole valley. This looked to be his study room, with piles of books and maps covering most of the room.

'I am Lord Elrond; Aragorn has talked to me of your travels with him. I can see there is more to your story much more. You are very young are you not?'

'Yes, I am 18 years old.'

'One so young has seen much despair.' Did he know? How would he I had said nothing about my past life,

'You wonder how I know this. I have the gift of foresight. I had seen you coming and I saw enough to know you have past and present horrors though I do not know everything.'

'What do you know?' I asked with caution,

'I know that you had no choice but to learn how to survive. I can sense a great amount of good from you,'

'Oh,'

'I will do what I can to send you home again. If that is your wish.' I said nothing. For a while the room was silent. Then he spoke again,

'In the meantime I will take you to your room in which you will be staying in. There you may wash up. I will have some clothes brought to you.' I followed him back out into the main room. Legolas and Aragorn had left and I suddenly felt a little lost. A woman walks out, no words I had would justify her beauty, much like Rivendell. Her long black hair flowed down her back, her deep blue eyes pierced into mine as if she could see right through me. I wanted to shiver but I held myself together.

'This is my daughter Arwen, you are in the best of care, friend of the elves,'

'Lady Aella it is a pleasure to meet you,'

'And you,' I replied curtly. She led me to a room. The details of the walls were outstanding. Not a leaf out of place. A huge bed sat in the middle of the room this room was fit for a queen, not someone like me. I felt awkward to be around such beauty.

'You will find the bath through the door. I will place a few dresses on your bed, ready for you when you come out. There is no hurry,'

'Thank you Arwen,' she nodded and walked back outside. I walked into the room and found a tub filled with hot water. I pulled my clothes of and sank into the warm water letting my sore muscles soak. The scent was that of roses and the water did not seem to get cold. I felt like I as if I were living someone else's life.

Three dresses were on the bed. I decided to go with the lilac coloured dress for it was the plainest of them all. The dress was as light as a feather. It was a little looser and a little bit too big then I am used. It was something which I would have worn to a formal. It was long with a little bit of glitter simple but elegant. I walked to the door leading to the outside and found Aragorn sitting on a bench.

'You look lovely; let me lead you to the dinner party,' Party what party?

'Listen I'm.. I would rather stay in my room.' He looked down on me his face was starting to show a hint of concern.

'Are you unwell?' He thought I was sick, it was kind of funny and weird to hear someone ask about my wellbeing.

'I am fine, I just.. uh never mind, lead the way.' I sighed not knowing what else to say. He led me towards another part of Rivendell. I walked down the stairs that lead to a huge room, with many tables and a lot of people and of course I trip over my dress and fall right down the stairs hitting my head on the touch down. In my defence I had never worn a long dress before. All eyes were on me, Aragorn was at my side in a flash, I tried to sit up but he held me down,

'Let me look at your head before you move,' when he was satisfied he gave me the all clear, and gave me a hand up.

'If you start to feel dizzy come to me I am a healer,' at what point had Aragorn cared about me? Had we grown a mutual relationship? This place really had taken away my guard. Was it so wrong that for the first time in 6 years I felt like I was the one being looked after?

'I will, but the dizziness I can handle the humiliation not so much,'

'Soon this incident will be forgotten as most of the men will get carried away with their drinks. The Elves will let this matter pass. I am sure you will find stories to threaten them with if they speak of your clumsiness.' Wait did he say Elves? What was this place?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

As the party went on, Aragorn had been right soon my grand entrance had been forgotten, but there were still a few mutters about clumsy humans. My patience's started to become thin it had been a very long time since I had been in a room packed with people (or should I say elves? In that case never) I stood up and headed for the door feeling faint. Something caught my arm I turned and saw Legolas eyeing me,

'Are you leaving Lady Aella?' I still felt uneasy with people especially people who try to hold me against my will.

'Yes,' I said simply, thinking he did not need any further details.

'Do you care for company?' Was this guy for real? Did he not want to tie me up and keep me tied up? He did not care before so why care now?

'No.' His smile left his face, good I thought.

'Very well, I shall leave you with your thoughts; before you go I would like you to know that I think you look beautiful tonight,' How does one reply to a comment like that? Especially one from a person who does not know you. I smiled quickly, Slamming the door open. I flew out the room and took of down the stairs, through the halls, out the doors, and straight towards the waterfalls.

I took a deep breath and jumped straight into the water. To my surprise it was not too cold, and not too warm it was perfect. I lay on my back letting the water swim around my body. The moon light sparkled on the water. I looked up at the stars and wondered what had I done to deserve to see such beauty too feel such comfort. I ducked my head under the water as if trying to get rid of the demons that clawed at my heart and head. I worried for my young students, would they think I had been caught? They knew I would never give away the location of those who still remain in the world; however it would not stop them from feeling scared once again.

I swam back towards the shore area. I climbed out, wishing I had taken of the dress and hoping I would not get into trouble for getting it wet. I headed back up the top, but sensing someone following me. A moment of silence and I began thinking maybe I had gone insane, in fact I think I had. I spent my teenage years fighting for survival I'd been to hell and back I would not be surprised if I was going insane. I hear another noise from the bush; I quietly enter into my calm fighting mind. I climbed up the tree and saw a shadow in the bush, it was moving I got out my handy knife, once the shadow was under the tree I jumped. Flying through the air silently landing on the man's back taking him by surprise. I flipped backwards and brought him down with me, I turned him around, about to punch him out,

'Aragorn?' I exclaimed in surprise, not feeling an ounce of sorrow in my body.

'I should not have been following you milady I saw you run off and was worried,' I sighed, for someone who did not like or trust me Aragorn sure seemed to have changed his mind rather fast. However after this little stunt I am sure he has once again changed his views on me, I jumped up to allow him room to stand up,

'I am fine; I just needed a breather,' I said rather stiffly,

'I see that you are fine. I will show you to your room.' He replied equally stiffly with a small amount of anger. It took me awhile but I figured that he expected an apology. Well he would not be getting one from me any time soon.

'Do not think of leaving Rivendell you are under the watchful eyes of the elves.' He said in a voice that would scare anyone from thinking about doing anything bad again. I smirked and turned but he grabbed my arm and I was forced to turn around.

'I do not know where you are from. Or why you are being hunted. But I will find out what it is you are hiding. Some respect from you will also be expected. Do I make myself clear?' I wanted to punch him in the face right then and there. But I remembered that I had no clue where I was I fixed him with a glare and nodded. He seemed satisfied.

With that he walked away, for the first time I felt lonely. All my mental training I had worked so hard to gain had taken a vacation it had seemed. I had trained my mind and heart to not accept help, to trust no one, to fall in love, to become close or talk to no one. But here I was standing in the door way feeling infuriated that this man seemed to think that he could tell me what to do and I just stood there accepting it. Perhaps I felt like this because in a way he did save my life, here I was in some unknown world with unusual beings. Sure he made sure I was unharmed but there was nothing more. I wanted these people to know how much I had suffered to know how much hurt I am feeling. I do not know why I wanted them to know perhaps I did trust them more than I thought or maybe it was the look in Aragorn's eyes to know that he has also suffered or maybe it was Legolas's calming voice. However it also scared me how safe I felt. With these thoughts swarming in my mind I went and took a nice hot bath.

That night as I lay awake on the soft delicate bed I felt a pull at my heart and drifted into a restless sleep. Images of the hell I went through haunted my dreams that night. A vision of the dark ones teaming up with a man dressed in white, a ring, and disgusting creatures, my head on a stick, blood everywhere.

I woke up shaking I muffled my sobs so as not to be overheard. Tears streamed down my face. I fell to the floor in a heap trying to get a hold of myself. I took deep breaths not allowing any more tears fall from my eyes.

Hours later the sun came up but I did not leave my room; I needed a day to myself to get back into the right head space, the head space which took years of training hours of emotional brakeage to build myself up. I had to be prepared to kill those who were after my flesh and blood. I had to be strong enough for when I finally got the chance to go back home. This place would not break me. These people mean nothing to me. I repeated over and over. Not that I needed to. I just did so to remind myself that I was ok on my own.

Control that was the key once you had control over yourself nothing can stop you. However it is like trust once you lose it you can't get it back. Here I was in this new world only just realising how out of control things were getting.

Once the world around you loses control so do you. Here I was on the verge of a breakdown, even after a day of trying to get a hold of myself I felt worse of. What was happening? Why did I feel so small, so lost, so scared? I would not admit it to anyone not even myself they were just feelings which I tried to push down. I needed a plan of escape. I needed to be surviving on my own.

I went to bed hungry that night not wanting to leave, rejecting all offers of food. My dreams haunted me. Once the invasion started, they came in the dead of night; I could not see their faces. The dream went to my escape, they were not humans, they did not rest, and they showed no mercy. I had to get away, what I did I did through fear not bravery I was a coward. When the chance came I grabbed it with both my hands I ran and ran. Weeks on end just running, and hiding, I did not stop that was until I found the man who changed me for the better. My dream went back to the man in white, a gold ring on his finger, the ground was a blood bath, mangled bodies everywhere.

My eyes snapped opened I was on the ground, I picked myself up and sat in bed with my weapons close by, trying to shake of the dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I wanted to get a few quick chapters out because I know what it is like when reading a new story and the author only publishes one chapter it is hard to know how well a story it could become. So Let me know hopefully it is good. I wont update again until most likely Thursday. Oh and if this story is sounding somewhat familiar that is because it is. I took down the first version because I wasn't happy with it. So I have changed quite a bit so hopefully you guys like it to. And just for that very long introduction to this coming chapter I'll post one more up. **

**Chapter 6**

'How are you feeling this morning?' I jumped slightly and found Aragorn standing in the door way.

'What are you doing in my room?' He looked at me

'Waking you up. Get dressed I will be waiting outside.' He said more coldly than before.

'Fine,' I got up and wondered how I managed to have a massive headache. He walked out to give me time to dress. I pulled on my black tank top and black pants. I pushed the door open, Aragorn frowned as he looked me up and down.

'You will go back into the room and change into appropriate clothing.' I nearly laughed at him. He does not command me no one does, not anymore.

'Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot wear?' I replied icily, his eyes became deadly, I matched his stare.

'You are under the care of Lord Elrond; he has given me permission to as you so kindly pointed out command you.'

'I am no hostage,'

'Indeed, but you are restricted and you must tread carefully for Elves do not trust so easily and nor do I. You may not be in the dungeons but you will be commanded and you will listen to those commands and you will obey them.' I was a little taken aback when I had spoken to Elrond he had seemed to trust me.

'He does trust you, I do not so much trust you yet. I cannot read minds but I saw it in your eyes what you were worried about. Or more so I guessed.'

'I do not worry and you do not need to read me. I have done nothing to you for you to mistrust me.' He spent a good deal of time searching my face, I gave nothing away.

'I do not hate you, but I do not trust you yet. You must earn that trust; you can start by changing into proper attire.'

'You must earn my trust also.'

'Go and change or you will be confined to your room, the choice is yours.' The idea of staying in my room was tempting enough for me so I stood there holding my ground,

'You think you're so important commanding a woman to do as you wish. Well I have news for you, I do as I please and I do not listen to the likes of you.' He sighed,

'So be it, Athae,' a tall Elf walked swiftly towards us, 'See to it that this lady does not leave her rooms, allow her food and water. If she does change her attire inform me,' I let out a loud sigh, with one last effort I said

'I don't like dresses ok.' He raised his eye and walked away as my guard dragged me into the room. I spent the next hour ridding myself of all emotions. I did not like it when he read my mind through my eyes. I heard movement outside and a knock at the door; I did not answer and turned my back to the door. A cool breeze touched my skin as Aragorn walked in; I knew it was him by his smell.

'Here, you may find these more to your tasting, however when there is a special event on you will have no choice but to wear a dress.' I turned around and saw that in one hand he was holding pants and a long sleeved top and in the other he was holding a cup. He placed the clothing on the bed and handed me the cup. I smelt it and looked at him he gave a small smile,

'I have not put anything in the drink, trust me.' I hesitated before taking a small sip. It tasted like mint, I took another sip and thought back to my dream I had the other night. I nodded my head in thanks and drowned the tea.

'I see you do want to trust someone I also want to trust you. It is a step in the right direction.'

'I uh suppose I'll change now.' Aragorn turned to walk out. I felt the need to thank him but I brushed that thought away and I quickly changed into the clothing.

**Aragorns POV**

I understood why Aella was acting hostile. She was frightened. I had walked past her room and heard her sobbing I knew she was in pain, what I did not know was how much pain.

'**I wish to speak to both you and Lady Aella, I trust she is well.'**

'**Ada, I did not see you.'**

'**Deep in thought perhaps. Bring her to my study we have business to discuss.'**I walked back to Aella's room when I reached it I found her standing outside talking to her guard; she looked a lot more comfortable in her attire than she had the other night in her dress.

'Aella, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you,' I guided her to his study. I found Ada waiting he smiled down at Aella,

'Lady Aella, please take a seat in my study, I will be with you soon,' He walked away a few minutes later returning with Legolas

'How are you finding your stay Lady Aella,' she looked up at me and paused, most likely trying to think of a nice response,

'The place is nice however I cannot say the same for the people,' I shot her with a glare. Ada gave a small laugh.

'Well once you get to know the people you may find they are nicer then you think. But only if you are nice to them. I want to talk to you about a dream you had' I straightened at this and watched Aella's movement she barely moved but I noticed her shoulders stiffen,

'I have many dreams Lord Elrond you may want to specify,' she replied coldly

'I have no doubt you know the dream of which I am speaking about.' Her eyes grew colder.

'What is it you wish to know and how do you know?' Ada chuckled at her statement,

'Little one, I have many gifts and one of them is visions. I mistakenly but fortunately got caught up in your dream. I wish to confirm that you saw a white wizard and a golden ring placed on a small human.' It took Aella a while to answer and when she did all she managed was a nod, Ada seemed satisfied,

'Then it is true, the ring has been found, Aragorn **I have had word from Gandalf I did not believe it, I believe Aella has seen the truth, you must travel to Bree a Hobbit is in danger. Aella should go with you, gain her trust. She will be able to help.' **I understood what he was saying. The Hobbit was no longer safe, Aella looked confused I turned to her and waited for Ada to explain.

'You will ride with Aragorn to Bree, I believe you will be of some help.'

'Why?'

'Because I asked you to. Come now do not look so scared.' Her eyes lit up in anger

'I am not scared' she hissed.

'Great, you will leave after lunch, can you ride?' She fixed him a glare,

'As in a horse? In that case no, I couldn't even drive,' what did she mean by drive? I would have to ask her one day.

'Aragorn will bear you. It is a six day journey. I will have one of my elves prepare you both. Lunch should be ready now, Legolas stay behind I have word from your father. Oh and Aella, do try not to get yourself into too much trouble.'

'Come Aella, it will be a long ride.'


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG just saw the last Hobbit movie anyone who grew up watching and reading LOTR'S as kids will understand my sudden lack of dread for the future knowing that there will no longer be any more Middle Earth films coming to the screen. LOTR'S and the Hobbit saved my childhood from being a disaster. And now it is over I suddenly feel empty. But also excited to see what other great books will come out. I can only dream that one day I'll have a tale to tell of my own. **

**Chapter 7**

**No one POV**

Aella sat behind Aragorn and placed her arms around him as he made the horse go into a gallop. At first the sensation took Aella off guard but after a while the speed felt normal to her. No words were spoken as they rode throughout the afternoon. Soon they were covered in darkness, the air became colder as small stars twinkled down on the two riders. Dawn approached and still they rode. The sun had reached its highest peak when Aragorn finally announced that they were to rest and would continue their journey tomorrow before dawn.

Aella had to wonder where they were exactly she hopped down feeling sore and stiff from the long ride. Her legs fell under her balance, Aragorn managed to catch the girl before she fell face first into the grass. She nodded stiffly in thanks.

He just nodded his head and started to unpack the bag, he tossed Aella some water, remembering the last time he had offered food and water Aella had been hesitant, this time not so much she drowned the bottle. The icy water hitting her tongue.

'Aragorn…'

'Out in the wild I am Strider, remember it and use it.' He said sternly. Confusion was evident on Aella's face, but Aragorn had no answers.

'Strider, where are we going?' He stopped what he was doing and looked at Aella,

'We are going to Bree where we will meet a Hobbit. I will explain it in more detail once we are safe.'

'Are we in danger?' Aella knew she would always be in danger while her enemy drew breath but she wanted to know if there were other dangers she should be looking out for,

'Yes,' he replied simply,

'Will you not explain?'

'Not yet.' At that moment she saw something in Aragorn she saw a look of worry, he was scared. She laughed to herself, it was no point hiding ones feelings from her, she was a master a hiding feelings and could spot the signs even if the signs were faint, they were still there.

'You are frighted, you should know not to hide feelings from someone who has perfected that skill of hiding.' Aragorn strolled up to Aella and grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye,

'You are not so cleaver little one, at hiding feelings. You are not so hard to read in my eyes, do not tell me not to hide away when you do a poor job at it yourself. All you see is concern in me. I do not deny that I am concerned. I see more than you care to admit.' He relied in a deadly whisper. Aella pulled her arm out of his grip Aragorn knew that to a normal person they would think that Aella was heartless and tough but to him she was scared and alone. The signs were there he could read them; she did not make it easy he'd give her that. She covered her face well showing no emotions, and asked coldly,

'Will you tell me what a Hobbit is?' Aragorn sighed,

'A hobbit is friendly in nature, they know nothing of the outside world, and they look to be children in our eyes. They are very trusting and care not for people's pasts. If you treat them well they will treat you well. Simple.' A million questions raced through Aella's mind. But after having been scolded by Aragorn she felt un-easy and a little ashamed at telling him he was frightened. They spent the night resting,

'There will be hard day's ahead you must sleep,' Aella closed her eyes but she would not sleep, she did not want to appear weak in her sleep. Dawn came,

'We are being watched aren't we?' Aella managed to ask after a while.

'Yes, we need to be careful, come we must make haste,' He quickly pulled her up onto the horse who she now knew him as Ashfield, and rode away. That night the two riders stopped both not keen on stopping but had to for the horses sake; something was close by they could feel it,

'Should we not keep on going?'

'Nay Ashfield needs to recover and the rest will do us both good. Do not fear whatever hunts us wont attack, it is not us they are after,' the pieces came together, Aella looked up and said,

'Wait they're after the Hobbit?"'

'Aye,'

'We're leading them to him though,'

'Aye, they already know where he is,'

'So why don't they go after him?'

'The Dark Riders, that is one name they are called. They are waiting,'

'For what?'

'For proof that it is the right Hobbit, rest now,' Stubborn ranger I thought as I settled into a light slumber.

'AELLA, wake up NOW!' Alella jumped up her warrior self-coming to life. Aragorn was fighting, fighting her demons.

'NO,' she screamed, this was one of the reasons why I refused to be friend Aragorn and anyone really. If anything happened to Aragorn because of me I would never be able to forgive my-self. He was not a bad person he was trained to hunt and kill and to trust only those he felt he could trust.

Aella ran towards Aragorn and jumped on the shoulders of the dark one. Snapping his head would be easy and that was what she had intended to do however the other two slammed into her back pushing her over the ninjas shoulders the other one was waiting for her to fall as he kicked Aella down to the ground, Aella was blinded by pain, the taste of blood flooded her mouth. She had experience in fighting blindly in the darkness so this would not stop her. She kicked her legs up and jumped to her feet getting into the fighting stance, her blue eyes closed she went into her visions mind anticipating the next move. They started to move around her, they were playing with the girl. Aella's eyes snapped open and quickly grabbed the long knives she attached to her leg, holding them steady, in one hand while her other hand hid the star weapon. The first one came at her, his eyes were hungry. Aella glanced a look at Aragorn as he battled with one, she leap backwards, the second one does the same, she knew they were trying to block her and had to think fast. As the third one comes she starts to jump in the air and she kicked him flipping backwards and out of the circle they had started too created.

They had the advantage of speed; Aella threw one of the stars hitting one in the leg, one down two to go. This was not about killing but to get out of this place and reach Bree as fast as possible. The other two ran towards her as they jumped and flipped to avoid the stars, she quickly scouted the grounds and saw him fighting of orcs which had most likely heard the commotion, great just what we needed. Ok focus now, Aella breathed deeply and saw what they were planning; one was going for my front the other would sneak around to her back. She quickly threw the knives towards both ninjas one going straight in front the other going off to her right; she had managed to injure one, and then nothing. They had gone, as fast as the speed of light, Aella saw them cover in the shadows of the trees and the orc's had also backed off. Aragorn was by Aella's side and pulling her up on Ashfield,

'This was a distraction,' he was right it was now a race we had no time to spare. We were both injured but we had no choice but to ignore it, blood dripped out of Aella's mouth she would suffer from bruising but nothing she could not handle. Aella did not know why they were after the Hobbit but she knew this Hobbit would be in danger, especially if the dark ones had now teamed up with those orc's.

**Ok so I am not the best at writing the fight scene, so if any of you know what I could improve on, how I can improve or give me examples please. **

**Hope you all have a lovely NYE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY NYE Everyone!**

**Chapter 9**

**Aella POV**

As midday fell on the 6th day we finally made it to Bree. Aragorn got off the horse and pulled his hand towards mine,

'I do not ask for help,' I said bitterly

'I do not ask your permission,' he replied pulling me off the horse. My legs felt shaky from having been riding for days on end. Aragorn strolled along the streets, I could barely keep up. He stopped in front of a door I looked up and found myself facing the Prancing Pony.

'We will be safe here for a day or two. We were not followed I will heal you and explain everything once we are inside.'

'I do not need to be healed I am not injured. Tell me what is going on.'

'Very well but after I heal you,' he replied with a smirk. We walked into the pub; people were everywhere but there were no children. I guess I found that a little strange.

'We need a room,' Aragorn said to the man behind the bar. He was a large man with a long beard. He seemed nice enough as he smiled down at me. They talked a little longer. Aragorn guided me to a room, and forced me down on the bed,

'Hey you know you could be gentler and you're injured to,'

'Nay I am not; it is your blood on me you are seeing. If you consent it I will rub this cream on your ribs they are not broken thankfully,' How did he know where I got injured?

'Fine,' I snapped, He nodded and proceeded to wash his hands in the water which had been placed on the table.

'I would also like to make sure you are not injured anywhere else.' I said nothing. His gentle now clean hands worked swiftly checking my legs and arms and making sure everything was in place, he lifted up my top and rubbed some sort of cream onto my ribs, it felt warm and tingly. Even after it was all rubbed in he kept massaging my ribs. If I was honest with myself and I hate myself for thinking it, but it felt so good to be cared for, I almost sighed in relief.

'I will make some tea that will help clean and sooth your mouth while you go and wash yourself,' It was a relief to be sitting in front of a fire drinking warm tea. To me this was the perfect time for stories,

'Will you tell me what is going on now that you have finished making sure I had not lied to you about any additional injuries?' Agaorn placed his tea on the table and sighed,

'For a young girl you have a sharp tongue. Word of warning, think before you speak. Someone may mistake your sarcastic comments as a lack of gratefulness.' I scowled at him he said no more on the matter.

'So?' Aragorn raised his eyebrows at me and titled his head as if waiting for more, ' will you tell me what is going on?' still he said nothing, I sighed and tried again

'Tell me what it is you want me to say and I'll say it.' He sighed and shook his head,

'That would mean nothing. I suggest you spend some time thinking about what it is you want to say before speaking next.' He lit his pipe and sat contently watching the fire.

'Thanks for making sure I was ok even though I was fine. Now will you please tell me what is going on.' I said rather quickly and even too me it sounded fake. He looked up at me,

'Well it is a start. Very well. There have been rumours that the one ring has been found. Gandalf has sent word to Rivendell that a Hobbit is carrying this ring and is in grave danger.'

'A ring?'

'Yes, I will start from the beginning.' **(AN – I will not write out the whole history of the ring as I will assume most of you know the story.)**

I felt a chill down my spine after Aragorn had told me the story; I did not think I would be able to handle another war.

'Now will you tell me your story?' I had been so absorbed in his story that he took me off guard,

'My story?' I splattered out,

'Aye, it is not every day you meet a lady who is being hunted. Who are they and what do they want?' I sighed knowing the questions would be coming, I had hoped not just yet.

'It does not concern you.' I said

'Nor does the ring concern you, however I told you the story.' Stupid man with his stupid responses sitting there smoking his stupid pipe. I wanted to tell him to mind his own business. But instead I asked a question.

'Where do I stand?' I needed to know, I felt like I was going crazy in this world.

'What do you mean?' he asked frowning, I sighed this was going to be hard to explain,

'I uh. I mean that there. I mean I don't know what is happening to me. I'm confused. I do not understand this place. The people or even the clothing. And I..' Aragorn sat in front of me and met my eyes,

'And you what?' I felt a chill go down my spine it felt as if his eyes could see right through me. Could see my fears, my secrets.

'And I… For the first time in a long time, I don't know what to do. And everyone hates me and I feel so angry and I'm doing everything wrong.' I said barley in a whisperer I almost wondered if he had heard me.

'Well you seem to be doing something right, I do not hate you. I am confused about you but I do not hate you.' Then he did something which I never dreamed would ever happen to me again, he opened his arms and pulled me into a hug. It was an odd feeling; I tried to pull away but he just held on tighter. It felt so wrong that it may have possibly been so right,

'You should get some sleep I am expecting the Hobbit to show up tomorrow night.' I closed my eyes not able to keep them open a second longer. I prayed that the nightmares would stay away.

**Dream **

It was dark, and cold, so cold I could hardly breathe I heard screams, I smelt blood, I felt death. Someone grabbed me roughly and shoved me outside my bare feet now covered in blood from having walked on sharp stones. I let the tears swallow my face; I saw them all in black ordering people around, a large man sitting on top of a roof screamed out,

'IF YOU RESIST YOU WILL BE KILLED,'

There were so many people so many scared people, I ducked and fell to the ground. I was a coward I was young; I was too scared to stay and see what would happen. I saw a body and moved towards it and hid under the jacket. I stayed there until the streets were silent. A man moved swiftly through the night, picking up the jacket with the girl inside,

'Shh I will protect you,'

'What's going on?'

'Shh,'

I looked down and saw it was my father's jacket it had a stain on the sleeve; I tried to scream but was unable to. The man held me to his chest so I was unable to see anything else.

**End of Dream**

'DADDY,' My eyes snapped opened, tears ran freely from my eyes. It took a while to see that someone was trying to comfort me. Instantly I stiffened my body and took deep breaths to stop the tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Oh how I wish I could slither out of life, quietly and effortlessly. What is it about life that has everyone clinging onto it so tightly? What is it we live for? How many people is it ok to kill to keep myself alive? In the end we are all going to die. Ok well maybe not the elves. What do we fight for? Why do we fight if we only allow ourselves to smile for a second? Is it worth all the pain and suffering? Am I selfish for wanting a way out? It would be easy to pull out that shiny knife and end all the pain, far too easy, what was stopping me? Was it the man who held me all night reassuring me I was no longer alone? Maybe I was scared to die or maybe I felt I had to finish my task.

I did not want to wake up but I knew I had no choice but to keep on moving even if it meant more pain, more tears and more anger. I was alone waiting for Aragorn to find the Hobbit.

I remember my mother trying to wake me up to make me see that life is beautiful, that I was safe. How wrong she had been and she had paid a terrible price for it, we all had. Her last words to me were, well to be honest I have forgotten and that made me mad. Seconds later I was being dragged out from under a jacket, I was told not to look down. So what did I do I looked down, bodies and blood, I remember stepping on a little girl, her face full of terror and hate as if she knew who they were. My heart stopped I wanted to scream and cry but I could not find my voice. To me it did not matter who they were all that mattered was the fact that they were here and taking over our country for reasons I did not understand. I was one of the lucky ones who was found before being forced into the camp area, he was so kind to me he carried me off as if I weighed nothing more than a small delicate flower. He hid me in his arms, as he ran away,

'Shh young girl I will teach you to fight these monsters, you will have your revenge,' and so it began.

The training was intense there were five of us; we learnt how to live off the land, how to camp, how to hide and how to kill. It took a year and that may not seem like a long time to learn how to survive but it is amazing what one can learn when in fear of their lives. I soaked up every little bit of information as if it were a sponge. A year later I was out in the streets fighting for survival using hit and run tactics. It was scarier out in the real world then in our small class. I got my revenge each time I killed. I smiled, I played with them the way they were playing with our country,

'You can't stop me, do not fight me, I am out for revenge,' I would whisper in their ear. I would never say the same thing twice, then the kill. Oh how sweet it was to see the blood, red blood darker than that of a rose, of the enemy spilling out on the same ground they had also killed.

This went on for four long years. Until a dramatic change happened, someone from the outside world had decided to help us they sent in troops to save us. I do not know why they only chose now but it did not matter. Another year went by and we were making progress, we had managed to get most of the children out of their prison. That is a tale in it-self. At that point I had been told to let someone else take charge. The Army told me to make up a school to help the children, they integrated us in another part of the world. I often wondered if we were still on Earth, it mattered not. That is how I became a teacher at 18, but the war was still happening. The children were depressed, scared and just wanted their parents. Soon afterwards we had been told we could go back as they had taken back a small town. The children were desperate to see what had become of their homes, perhaps I was weak I would have rather stayed where we were but I knew I would have to go back home eventually. We could somewhat safely live, T.V's had been restored, not the big fancy ones but smaller ones, it was all depressing news. I told my students that they were better off keeping away from the media.

The door swang open bringing me back to the present. Aragorn threw a small person in the room,

'What do you want from me?' He asked softly, Fear evident in his face

'A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry,'

'I carry nothing.'

'Indeed, I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift.' So this was a Hobbit, he looked like one of my younger students, scared, frightened and alone. The door barged opened and three more ran in frightened for their friend no doubt. Suddenly all eyes were on me,

'Who are you what do you want from us?' the blonde Hobbit demanded,

'You need not be frighted, I know what hunts you. You will be safe with us. I am strider and this is my friend Aella.' Aragorn answered smoothly

'Are you an elf?' asked the blonde haired Hobbit, looking back to me.

'No, I'm not,'

'I'm Sam, this is…'

'We will talk later, for now we must move out, this place is crawling with Ringwraiths,' He turned to the first Hobbit he had brought in with him,

'They will never stop hunting you,' A screech could be heard in the dead of night, haunting and cold blooded it sounded like a banshee.

'What are they?' One of the Hobbit's asked Aragorn,

'They were once men, great kings of men, they were deceived by Sauron, and blinded by their greed they took the rings, they are now slaves, neither dead nor alive, they are drawn to the power of the ring.'

That day the sun came up but it was still dark in my eyes as we left Bree and headed back to Rivendell.

'Well since we'll be travelling together I should tell you my name, I am Pippin and this is Merry and Frodo my cousin and Sam.' I smiled at Pippin, as he talked happily about Hobbiton and their love of food. They reminded me of a few of my happier more carefree students.

We walked all day not bothering to stop for food, eat on the run was the motto at this point in life. I kept to myself trying not to form a bigger bond with these people, I knew what would happen. Logically thinking if I eliminated my enemy would that mean a free pass home? It was worth a try right? But then again did I want to go home? I wanted to know how my students were and to make sure they are ok. But apart from that there is nothing there for me. It might sound selfish, but being here in this place gave me more freedom and food choice.

'We shall rest here tonight,' I looked up and saw a boulder cave and headed up, it would provide good cover; Frodo soon fell into an uneasy slumber. Aragorn had gone to look around. I was stuck babysitting not that that was a bad thing I was pretty good with children not great but these were not children they were only the size of children and acted like children.

'So Aella how do you know Strider?' Sam and Pippin looked up from what they were doing,

'Well,' I started, unsure of how to answer I decided I should alter the story a little bit, 'Well I met him in my travels and he helped me out, we became um sort of like travel buddies.'

'Ahh, that explains a lot!' Pippin declared his sweet innocent face looking up at me. The other two raised their eyes at the younger Hobbit.

'It explains nothing Pip,' Merry stated,

'Sure it does, we now know why Aella is with Strider,'

'No we don't, she clearly stated that she met him in her travels, where in her travels? Why did she stay with him? And why is she with us now?'

'Firstly you can ask me yourself I am right here and I do not bite. Secondly it is none of your concern all you need to know is that I am known to Strider and I am no threat to you.' Perhaps I should have been nicer; however like I said before keep your distance from relationships. I had kept my distance from Aragorn I did not need four little Hobbits crawling into my heart. They fell silent going about their work, before I could stop them a fire had started, a deadly blood chilling cry haunted the night sky. Frodo bolted up as another cry pierced the sky,

'Run,' The Hobbits ran up the stairs to the top I followed behind pulling out my sword in the process. I could see the Hobbits shaking out of their wits, I sighed they should not have to be this scared they should be back in Hobbiton sitting by their fire place with a cup of tea and a good book. I closed my eyes taking in deep calming breaths, my mind eye seeing not only the black riders but also my enemy. I counted 5 black riders and 10 dark ones, wait pause, there's 10? How is that possible where had they all come from? I could linger on that thought later, for now it was 15 against 5 or should I say 1 and a half. Sam seemed to have gotten himself together but the others had not, I couldn't blame them though they had only even known warmth and comfort, so had I until that day. I started to fight off the dark ones. Apparently they, like me have changed their fighting style, which was good we were both weaker in the area of sword fighting, no matter we would fight to death. Things soon got nasty, a high pitch scream filled the air. I turned my back on my enemy and saw Sam sobbing next to Frodo I turned back and saw a psychotic smile on the dark one he had the upper hand. I quickly ducked missing his strike by inches, my heart beating rapidly as I bounced back up fighting those who posed a threat. It was not an easy thing as swords were flying in every direction. I ran backwards towards the Hobbits adding a cartwheel in the middle as a sword came flying towards me. If Aragorn did not show up fast we were all dead.

I ditched the sword and went into physical fighting much better, I threw a few punches before landing heavily on the hard cold unforgiving ground. Something sharp imbedded itself into my leg. I felt my leg burn. A shout was heard, in the corner of my eye I saw fire. I sat up coughing up a bit of blood and gripped my leg which was now bleeding heavily. I grabbed a small knife and with a shaky hand cut of my sleeve and wrapped it around my leg tying it tightly to stop the blood flow. I started crawling my way to Frodo,

'Oh Frodo I am so sorry,' A larger hand fell on my shoulder I winced in pain,

'We must hurry if we are to save him.' All thoughts of leaving the group left me as I knew they would need my help to save Frodo I nodded and Aragorn carefully lifted Frodo into his arms. I limped up and made sure I stayed out of Aragorn's view. I did not need him seeing my weakness.

Two days passed with only little rest, Frodo was getting worse, as was I. On the third day of running, if that's what you could call it that in my case, Aragorn sat Frodo down I held him close trying to comfort him. Sam and Aragorn went to look for a plant which could supposedly help slow the poison down. Pippin was crying and Merry was trying to offer comfort.

'Frodo is strong,' I told the hobbits, I hoped I could be as strong. I could not understand how I had not yet dropped dead from the amount of blood pouring out of my body. I heard someone approach she bent down and started talking in the same beautiful language I now knew as Elvish,

'She's an elf.' Merry said,

'He's not going to last,'

'Arwen, save him.' I said, recognising the Elf. She nodded at me, Aragorn and Arwen had a moment to chat before pulling Frodo up on the horse, I watched as Arwen galloped off,

'Do not fear Sam, Frodo is in safe hands,' I said as pain overcame my senses. I had been drawing hope, strength and determination from Frodo but he was now gone and safe and I was here, left abounded once again. The thought shattered my insides more than the pain in my leg.

'Aella is right, rest tonight we will continue at first light,' I sat down and the Hobbits feel asleep straight away. Aragorn turned to me, his eyes lingered on my face as he looked at my body and he kneeled down and grabbed my leg and sighed. He said nothing as he worked on my leg, using water to clean the wound and some plant which he made into a paste and he massaged it into my leg not as carefully nor as gentle as he had before. Tears swam in my eyes as I whimpered in pain wanting nothing more than to cry out loud but the Hobbits were asleep.

'Why did you not tell me you were injured?' he asked angrily, placing his hand under my chin so I had no choice but to stare right back at him.

'Frodo was your number one propriety,' I replied sternly,

'You are also important and your health is important. You will do us no favours if you drop dead, the Hobbits are already scared and have become attached to you.' I could tell he was mad, but I honestly did not understand why it mattered if I lived or died. I was nobody and it would teach the Hobbits a lesson to not get attached to those they travel with.

'Drink this bark tea, it will numb the pain, do not drink it all as it needs to last for the next two days at least. Sleep now little one and you are worth a lot more than you give yourself credit for.'

'I am not little, they are,' he just laughed.

The dreams came back and Aragorn held his hand to my mouth but comforted me at the same time, it was nearing morning anyway. We continued at first light Sam eager to get to Rivendell. That was when I started to lag behind; I did it in a way which Aragorn would not be able to notice, by the end of the day I had completely lost them. They would not bother coming back to find me they had more pressing matters at hand. I sighed, and started walking and thinking about a way home, not that there was much for me back at home but it was home after all.

'Running away will not solve anything you do know that right?' startled I looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one, maybe it was my subconscious, I head a light magical laugh, and looked around once again,

'I know who you are Lady Aella, I know of your past, I know your fears. I also know that running away from your fears will only make you more fearful. I am Lady Galadriel, you said no one would bother trying to find you, I must inform you how very wrong you are.' It is official I am insane.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Aella climbed a tree taking in the stunning view the slight warm breeze brushed which brushed against her skin, her long blonde hair danced in the wind with the sound of birds happily singing away. It was a perfect peaceful moment, if Aella had been home before the war she would have happily started singing along with the birds (even though she had received the worst singer award in year 6) some might think that is harsh but she was proud to have gotten an award and it was all in good humour. We cannot all be musically talented she mused. The afternoon wore on as Aella contemplated what to do in this unique situation. She knew she would have to take care of her leg soon.

'Go back to Rivendell, you are needed there,' startled she fell out the tree landing not too softly in a heap on the ground. Ok something odd was happening Aella quickly turned to make sure no one heard her and shook herself off and kept on walking. A few hours had past and the young girl came across a fire, ducking out of view she sat, watched and waited to figure out her next plan of action. She caught a few words,

'We will reach Rivendell early afternoon if we leave in the morning.' The older looking man informed to the younger man, who nodded.

Not wanting to disturb them Aella silently slithered back in the shadows of the trees. She would rest here for the night and wait for the two men to pass her by in the morning that way she could carry on without them noticing her. Or she could sneak past them when they fell asleep. After spending time with Aragorn she knew one would most likely stay up and keep watch, although she trusted her skills she did not fancy being discovered if she accidentally made a noise.

Both men had fallen silent; wait where was there other man? Her blood ran cold, feeling something behind her thinking it was the other man she turned around and was faced with a great big beast and an Orc who was riding it. It gave her an evil grin and cried out as he went to strike. Could she not catch a moment's peace?

'NOO!' cried one of the men as Aella fought with the beast, an arrow flew past her ear and right in the heart of the Orc. Aella did not turn as she brought her knives down hard on the beast's head it staggered forward and howled as it fell down. Aella jumped back and started to run but the other man came out and grabbed her.

'Who are you? What is a Lady such as yourself doing out here in the middle of the woods with no protection?' Aella nearly laughed at him. He had no idea who or what she could do. They reminded her of Aragorn and decided she would rather not be tied up again she answered,

'Please let me pass I have no intention on staying here,' the two men looked at each other wondering what to do,

'Please my Lady, I am Boromir son of Denethor and this is my brother Faramir, we would like it if you would travel with us to Rivendell.' Aella almost scoffed,

'Please I do not require your help. But I thank you for the offer.' Aella walked away wondering if they would follow. She hoped they didn't for their own safety it was clear to her they could protect themselves, but they would not be able to against her demons. She did not want to invite her demons into someone else's life.

'Go back with them you are needed back in Rivendell they are friends not foes trust they will not look down on you if you accept their help,' Ok I am insane thought Aella,

'You are not insane you will not endanger them further if you follow them trust me.' A vision flashed through her mind. It was Aragorn defeating her demons. She somehow felt unsure of herself, was her mind playing tricks. She did miss Aragorn and the Hobbits and Rivendell was sort of like a safe haven. Sort of like Swaziland in WW2. She turned her back ignoring the voices in her head and ran swiftly off into the trees. She could here both men chasing after her. She turned her head around and found herself alone, but she knew they would soon appear. Aella summersaulted under a large log and waited patiently. Not 5 minutes had past when she heard their voices,

'We cannot leave her alone in these dark times.' Faramir said,

'Aye, what can we do? We must reach Rivendell and when we do brother we will inform Lord Elrond of the girl.' There was a pause, he sighed 'We will look for her for a while longer.' They walked on, not noticing Aella. Aella climbed a tree and tied herself onto it so she would not fall if she happened to fall asleep.

'Why have you tied yourself to the tree?' Aella jumped up screaming and nearly fell out of the tree. She turned and saw Legolas next to her laughing. Aellas blue eyes turned to ice as she opened her mouth Legolas cut across,

'You will climb down this tree and I will escort you back to Rivendell. You will not refuse, if you resist I will throw you over my shoulder and will bind your hands and legs.' Aella had met her match, Legolas voice was not loud but rather soft however it was also commanding. She had nowhere to go, her only reason to leave was to make sure no one died because of her. Aella nodded her head and slid down landing on her feet, Legolas landed next to her.

'Walk.' Was all he said. She did as she was told, a few seconds in she quickly spun around and ran she would be dammed if this place took away her pride. He was following her. she quickly hid behind a tree he also stopped. Jumping behind him she went to tackle him. But he quickly flipped her over. He held her down with his body and quickly tied her arms and legs. Without a hint of gentleness he threw her over his shoulder. She had to wonder how he managed to do this to her. as if sensing what she was thinking he added,

'As an Elf I possess at least four times the strength of men. I also have a few other gifts.' He said casually as he walked at a brisk pace. Aella huffed as he continued talking,

'Why did you run?' he casually asked,

'You would not understand,' was Aellas reply

'Humour me.' She scoffed at him. At this he threw her on the ground she landed in a heap.

'Perhaps you would rather I have Lord Elrond send you underground where you can rot in a cage. Who knows it may just change your attitude.' With that he once again threw her over his shoulder. The rest of the journey was taken in silence.

Night came and so did Rivendell. A dozen patrol elves rushed to them. The leader lead them towards Lord Elrond's office. After a few minutes Aragorn came in and embraced Aella in a hug,

'I will have to check your leg in a moment.' Aragorn said as he grabbed her not so gently by the arm and pulled her into the office followed by Legolas,

'Why did you run off? Do you know how worried we have been? What if something bad had happened?' Aragorn asked sternly.

'You have nothing to say for yourself? You may know how to protect yourself but you do not know your way around? We sent out scouting troops to find you, and the Hobbits, they blame themselves for your absents. You are lucky Legolas tracked you. Now I suggest you go straight to your room. I will be there shortly to fix that leg of yours. Tomorrow you will go and find the Hobbits and tell them that you are safe. Then you will go to your room, I do not want to see you for fear I will say something which I would regret later on.' Aella nodded her head feeling like a young school girl getting caught for skipping class.

She walked back to her room to await the angry ranger. He came soon enough, without speaking he cleaned and dressed her leg. Before walking out he said,

'You will also apologise to Legolas and Lord Elrond tomorrow for worrying them. If I were you I would spend your time thinking about how to make amends.' He shut the door and left her alone in her miserable state. What they had all yet to notice including Aella was her appearance had changed slightly. Oh yes there was one who knew who she really was. But it was not in her place to come to Rivendell to inform them of who this girl really was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bold= Elvish**

**Chapter 12**

**Aragorn POV**

I ran ahead of the three remaining Hobbits knowing that Aella would rush them forward if need be. I was focused on getting to Rivendell without any more incidents that I had not noticed Aella slip quietly away.

'Mr Strider, I think we need to slow down and wait for Lady Aella,' I looked back over my shoulder and noticed she had gone. I cursed silently knowing in my heart that I had to go back and follow her tracks but also knowing I needed to get the Hobbits to safety. I took a deep breath,

'Master Sam I believe we will meet up with Aella at a later date. Do not fear for her, she is a skilled ranger she knows of the dangers.' Sam nodded but looked unconvinced and asked,

'She left because of us didn't she?' They kept walking what could I say to them? I did not understand her reasons for running away. I stopped them, bending down looking into each of their worried frightened eyes,

'I do not know why she left; when she comes back I am sure she will enlighten us with her reasons.' I sighed and kept on running towards my childhood home, trying to convince myself that Aella would be safe; if anything happened to the girl I would never forgive myself I thought.

The rest of the day went past in a blur; the sun had just completed its circuit for the day and had now been replaced by countless stars, which glittered down on the waterfalls. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen by the mortal eye. The encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light from the blanket of stars. I lead the Hobbits towards the room of healing and introducing them to Lord Elrond. Soon they were settled next to Frodo in the large soft bed with a fire blazing and plates of warm food in their laps with Frodo sleeping peacefully.

**'Estel your heart is troubled,'**I pulled away from Lord Elrond and walked outside once again under the black velvet sky full of stars glistening in the sky and let out my frustration on a rock by throwing it. I paced back and forth and came to a decision,

'Ada I have to go back and follow Aella's tracks she slipped away from me,' I told him, my voice and heart full of shame,

'My son, I believe Lady Aella will be safe, I will not tell you not to worry but I do tell you to let her find her own way back to us. You have nothing to be ashamed off. Now off with you, you have travelled far and need rest.' I walked back towards the bridge where Arwen and I first met wondering why she decided to run away again. I played the last few days back in my head trying to find something wrong in which Aella felt the need to leave. I stopped mid thought seeing a tall slim figure, I smiled as the stars reflected off her black velvet hair, her grey eyes flickered in my direction as I walked into my dream which was now my reality. Her soft hand brushed against my face,

**'She will return to us, as you will return to your people one day,'** her voice whispered in my ear her soft lips catching mine as I looked into her eyes I saw her undying love reflect into my heart.

**'Still you worry for the young one; it may comfort your heart to know that I have asked Legolas to follow her.'**I let my hand fall from her face,

**'When did you ask? Why did he not wait for me?'** I asked with a relief sigh,

**'I saw you return without her, I informed Legolas he also worried for her safety, he insisted to go alone and said that you would need rest. Sleep now in peace.'** I walked hand in hand with Arwen my fear and worry for the girl had turned into relief I knew Legolas would be able to easily find her and keep her safe, then the anger and confusion came. I fell into an uneasy sleep.

The morning went by swiftly once again I had three guilty Hobbits to deal with; Frodo was still in a deep healing sleep. This did not stop Pippin from asking countless of questions about where and why Aella left. I was surprised at how quickly they trusted Aella as it took them awhile to warm up to me.

**'Aragorn,'** I looked up from a book I was attempting to read to see once of the younger elf, I raised my eye's in question,

**'Lady Aella has returned with Prince Legolas,'**I followed the young elf hoping beyond hope she was ok, I sped up and before stopping my-self I embraced the girl and checked her over making sure she was not hurt. I had worried for this girl all night just like a father would over his daughter, is that what I had become. A father to this fatherless girl? Anger spread through me faster than wild fire. I pulled her back still looking her straight in the eye and started the volley of questions. As I asked I saw her guilt flooding her face, she could not look me in the eye and she said nothing about the fact that I had ordered her to seek out the Hobbits and apologise then spend the rest of the day in her room,

**'You are the one she looks up to now, you are all she has.'**Stated Arwen as she left me to my thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Aella POV**

His bright blue eyes bore into my guilty blue eyes. I had spent the night under a restless sleep. Never in my life had I been ordered to apologise.

After talking, well more like listening to Aragorn as he made sure my leg was not infected again that morning, I went in search for the Hobbits. It had been a long time since I had been told off I never had to worry about anyone and their feelings during the war. I was so distracted from my own thoughts that I felt myself run into someone. I muttered a small sorry, intending to keep walking.

'Are you sorry for running into me? Or are you sorry for running away? You are still yet to answer.' I felt my- self slightly blushed as I turned and faced Legolas.

'For running into you,' I answered not looking into his bright blue eyes.

'I see. You are not sorry for running away?' I sighed not wanting to talk about this right now,

'I need to find Merry and the other Hobbits do you know where I can find them?'

'I do and remember if you ever need to talk I will listen.' He said as he led me towards the Hobbits.

'They are through the door I will wait for you here and take you to your room. Unless Lord Aragorn wishes you to seek out Lord Elrond.' He said with a knowing look. I sighed,

'I do not need you to wait for me as if I am some naughty child who cannot be trusted.' I snapped feeling annoyed as I pushed the door open,

'I never said you were.'

'You implied it.'

'True.' I turned quickly to see a small smile form on his lips as his eyes sparkled with amusement.

With a final glare I walked in to find all four Hobbit's laughing about something. All eyes turned my way and soon I was ambushed by three Hobbits while Frodo laughed at the greeting.

'Lady Aella, it is great to see you alive and well, we apologize my lady if we had said or done anything to cause you to leave.' I stared in shock at Merry wondering why he was the one apologizing,

'You were not the reason why I left I had my reasons and I am the one who is sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. Frodo, if there is anything I can do for you please let me know.' Frodo softly smiled at me, not meeting his eyes I could tell he carried a great burden. The door opened,

'Legolas is outside waiting for you he will escort you to Lord Elrond where you will wait for me, we have much to discuss.' I sighed as Aragorn clapped me on the shoulder, I watched him examine Frodo his eyes only held concern and love.

'Aella come let Aragorn tend to Frodo,' I let Legolas drag me to the room I did not go in but I sat outside looking over the valley, lush green grass, birds flittering about.

'I won't go anywhere you can leave.' Ignoring me completely he sat down,

'I know you will not leave, you have nowhere else to go. Why will you not accept our help and protection?' I sat staring transfixed at the scene in front of me, letting the sun melt into my skin and a single tear fell from my eye down my chin like a petal from a rose slowly falling in a slight breeze. A hand fell onto mine remembering what it felt like to be cared for. We sat in silence for a while until a shadow clouded the sun, looking upwards I saw Aragorn standing, he looked down on us,

'Legolas if you would spare just a few more moments of your time for Aella has something she wishes to say to you and Lord Elrond.'

'Of course. I believe he is still in his study.' Aragorn pulled me up, they both waited for me to walk. I felt as if they were my body guards. I opened the door and there sat Lord Elrond. As if he were expecting us he gestured for both Aragorn and Legolas to sit. Leaving me standing in the middle of the room.

'Lady Aella has something she wishes to say.' He fixed me with a stern glare. I ignored him and in my most intimating voice I went on to say,

'I apologise for any inconvenience. But I do not have to answer to any of you. I am not part of this world. I can look after myself.' For a while they both said nothing but rather decided to stare at me, which I must admit was a little off putting.

'That maybe so. But nonetheless you are here. If you had come in a less strange time then we would indeed let you part from us. However in these strange times I must sadly inform you that you will stay here.'

'So I'm a prisoner?'

'Well yes. But I will not lock you away. You may explore to your heart's content but at the end of the day you will answer to me. Aragorn, escort this young girl to her room. I have business I need to attend to.' Little did I know that the business he was about to attend to was about me.

Legolas smiled at me as I walked out. Aragorn took me to a bench in the gardens. The sun once again reaching my face.

'It has been decided that you will be my ward. I am here to make sure your needs are met, to keep you safe and to have you to come to me with any problems you may be having. You are to do as I say and when I say it, do you understand?' I looked at him in disbelief no I did not understand I was being treated like a six year old girl.

'I know you are used to looking after yourself, sometimes a person may need looking after there is no shame in having someone make you feel safe, someone who allows you to act your age. I want you to tell me when you are upset or hurt or feel like you need some time alone. I want to see you laugh and let go of the burden you carry, while you have the chance.' A warm feeling overtook my body and it was not the sun. My heart nearly gave out, I wanted all those things, he was offering me a ticket away from war he was offering me memories, happy memories.

'I am no child, I do not ask for help of any kind, why is it so important to you that I stick around?', he sighed I could see he was having a battle with himself on what to do next. I made it easy for him, I stood up and went into my room.

**Legolas POV**

As Aella stood giving us her apology I could not help but notice how young she seemed. And yet at the same time how much she reminded me of me. When Aragorn left the room I was able to speak freely. Lord Elrond sat in his chair watching me with a knowing look in his eyes.

'When she spoke of her not being part of this world. I noticed your hand move slightly and your eyes blinked one too many times. You looked nervous. May I ask why?'

'Legolas you are observant. I have been meaning to seek your counsel for some time now. I am uncertain about Aella. She seems different and yet she reminds me of someone whom I was very fond of.' I kept quiet,

'You may have noticed the slight changes in the child. She has grown about three inches. When first she came I could hear her running around the place. And now she walks almost as quietly as an Elf. I know not what this means. I must get counsel with your father and the Lady of the Golden Wood. In the meantime, would you watch out for her? Make sure she does not cause too much trouble. And report anything that may have changed with her.' This was interesting, I was not sure what he was implying. All I knew for sure was there was a lot more to our guest then meets the eye.

'Yes My Lord.'


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. It does make writing this so much easier knowing that you are enjoying this. **

**Bad Ass Female Fighter : I took the story down because I was going no where with it so I changed the story plot a bit I decided I wanted a connection with Aella and Middle Earth. Legolas was travelling with Aragorn in chapter 2. He never went back to his home. I'm glad you like the changes and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. As for where I got the inspration from Aella I think I got it from a book I have read a while ago I can't remember what it is called. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The next few weeks went by in a haze, I was not asked to speak to the Lord again. In fact everyone stayed clear of me. Not that I minded, for this gave me time to get my head sorted out. I would wake every morning pinching myself to remind myself that this was not a dream. For at times it very well felt so. You can imagine my surprise when someone finally asked well more like demanded my presence. Apparently I was to be escorted, like the child that I seem to be, to some meeting. But that was not for a few more days. I also had an odd suspicion that someone was watching me through these weeks I spent alone. On occasion one of the Hobbits would try to engage me in a conversation. I would give them short answers so that I could get away quicker. Not that I hated the Hobbits but rather I could not be bothered with them at this time.

The day of the meeting I woke up late from a bad dream. All I could remember was a golden ring, and so I brushed it off. I was not overly keen to be in the public's eye, that and I was still embarrassed about what happened yesterday. I was still ordered to stay in my room until Aragorn saw fit. I almost laughed at the thought, for when was I the one to take orders? I was always the one to give the orders. But I humoured them and so I waited. But that wait did not last long.

'You should not wear that dress,' Aragorn said, striding to the draws he opened them and pulled out some other clothes,

'You should wear breeches and a tunic.' I raised my eyebrow at him,

'All this time you insist I wear a dress and now you're telling me not to. Make up your mind,'

'Cease that sharp tongue of yours, it shall be your downfall. I see your true colours Aella this is nothing but an act. Do you think I do not hear you at night? In your attempt to cover up pain you have turned to aggression and coldness. Now change.' I glared at him not allowing myself to stand down.

'You wish to defy me, then so be it. But you will not defy Lord Elrond. You wish me to treat you like the warrior that you claim to be then start acting like it. Now stop this childish act and get dressed.'

'I have not claimed anything. I do not put on an act. You are wrong. You know nothing about me. Now leave so I can change,' with one last glare he stepped outside.

I quickly changed into the light brown breeches and the dark green tunic with the brown boots. I slammed the door open and Aragorn gave me the once over frowning, I sighed,

'What is wrong now? Am I not thin enough? Pretty enough?' Without speaking he placed his arms around me the warmth I felt from his hands were quickly replaced by a cloak. He placed the hood up.

'There. Come now. I do hope you have vented out your frustrations, for what we are walking into your comments will not be taken lightly. In fact you are here to observe and nothing more. It is best if you keep that sharp mouth shut. And for once, listen to me.'

'Fine,' I snapped in a huff as he led me through the grounds of Rivendell.

After a short walk we came to an open court yard. I looked around and saw that Legolas was sitting with a group of Elves as we entered he looked up and smiled at us I felt my face redden and I hung my head in shame. As soon as we sat down Frodo came with Gandalf both smiled warmly at me. I looked over and found people who stood smaller than men but taller than Hobbits, I frowned,

'Dwarfs,' Aragorn whispered in my ear as if sensing my confusion. 'Dwarfs, Hobbits and Elves oh my,' where was Harry Potter when you needed him. I supressed a giggle. No this was not normal. None of this was. I know my life was anything but normal but come on, next they'll tell me that there's dragons and talking spiders in this land.

'You have grown tense. What is it?' Aragorn, despite our earlier encounter, held concern in his face.

'It is a lot to take in. Where I come from we didn't have different races we were all human as in from the race of men. I'm still finding it hard to believe that this is real.'

'It is indeed real. I understand how hard this must be, all I can say to ease your mind is that you should be more open. For talking does help. For now we cannot, but later we may if you wish.' I turned away and faced Lord Elrond as he waited for the chatter to stop before talking. Something in his eye told me he had heard what I had said for a look of sadness filled him. But it was quickly replaced as everyone quietened down.

'Strangers from distant lands friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. Bring forth the ring Frodo. Another threat has been discovered Lady Aella would you please explain?' oh so this was why they wanted me to come. So that they could learn of what came into this world with me. Lord Elrond's grey eye's and demanding voice caught the attention of everyone who was present at the council.

No one uttered a word or drew a breath as he asked Frodo to bring the ring forward. I did not move as I looked to Aragorn for help, none here would believe my story. Aragorn laid a hand on my knee I wonder if he knew Lord Elrond wanted me to explain this new threat. By the way he gripped my leg I doubted he knew.

'Lady Aella please explain.' I looked back to Aragorn who nodded his head but I could tell he was feeling uneasy about this decision. As was I, I felt my whole body shake as everyone looked to me. Aragorn stood up with me, holding a hand on my shoulder. I could see the men were tempted to mock me and laugh me out of Rivendell. I just wanted to run away, tears dampened my eyes. But I held my head up and drew my hood down so all could see my face. With a sigh I started,

'Well I doubt many of you will believe me however I trust Strider and Strider trusts Lord Elrond, therefore I will explain although I would rather not as it is not your enemy but mine. They call themselves the…' I paused trying to think of another name, something which the people here would understand, 'The Dark Fighters,' I smiled inwardly knowing I could easily describe them as an advanced wraith.

'They dress in black and fight in darkness, they are deadly fast, their skill is unmatched by any. I was trained to kill these fighters. I do not use a bow or a sword. I have been trained in another way and they have also had the same training. They have more experience, more lead way, however in current situation both the fighters and I have are suddenly on equal play field, so to speak.' I looked around a few had confusion written in their eyes a few had doubt and others held mockery.

'She lies, this is no place for a woman!' a group of men yelled out. But I stood my ground, sending them my deadliest looks. The look I give when I'm about to kill.

'I do not lie. I have seen things in the world that would make you shiver. I have done things in this world that would give you nightmares. Do not underestimate me because I am a women. Where I am from it matters not what or who you are, but rather what side you fight for. All children are taught to fight both girls and boys. I have watched the enemy as they slit a human in half. Blood spilling, trapped, darkness. And I survived and I continue to survive. I fight for my countries freedom.' With a final glare I sat down shaking in anger. After all that I had seen and done these men still find me a joke I wanted to cry. But I knew that would show weakness.

'Lady Aella is here on Lord Elrond's command. And as she has just told you she has been through more than what some of you have been through. She speaks the truth, unless you claim that this Lady has managed to deceive myself, Lord Elrond and the Hobbits then I suggest you to leave.' Who knew Aragorn was good with speeches? He sat down placing a firm hand on my knee and not letting it go.

'And why would Lord Elrond take your word for it, who are you to him?' Aragorn's face was stern his eyes narrowed and his hand tightened on my knee.

'He is Aragorn son of Arathorn the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor.' I must have looked like a fish out of water as Legolas continued to talk.

All this time I was with a King, feeling overwhelmed I closed my eyes wondering how this had not come up in conversation. I looked over at the man who called himself Boromir who looked straight ahead showing his anger. He did look like someone I had met before.

'We will talk after the meeting,' Aragorn whispered in my ear.

'One of you must take the ring to the land of Mordor, it cannot be used,'

All of a sudden everyone started fighting amongst themselves, I felt something pulling me towards the golden object however my attention was on the small Hobbit who seemed to not notice that there was a full on fight going on right in front of him. After a while he yelled out.

'I will take the ring, I will destroy the ring. Though I do not know the way,' Frodo's big blue eyes looked at the man dressed in grey, who answered,

'I will help you bare this burden my lad.'

'You have my sword,' Aragorn announced standing up. I suddenly felt the need to join, not because I wanted to but rather because it is my fault that there is an added enemy in this world. I stood up and walked quickly to Frodo,

'I will also help you Frodo,' I said hugging the scared Hobbit, who smiled up at me. I ignored the glare I was getting. Next was Legolas, a dwarf and the man Boromir. Soon Sam, Merry and Pippin ran out of the bushes

'We're coming to,'

'You'd have to drag us back home kicking and screaming,' I giggled at Pippins comment.

'So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the ring,'

'Great, so what are we doing? And where are we going?' Pippin asked, so innocent so sweet I bent down and gave him a hug and whispered our mission to him.

'You will depart early next month I suggest you all get to know each other and say goodbye to loved ones. I expect you all to come to supper tonight.' I looked around and found Boromir looking very angry as he stormed up to Lord Elrond and started conversing with him about having me join them. I tuned out.

'Come, we have much to talk of.' Aragorn led me towards a small garden and sat on the bench and sighed.

'How are you feeling?'

'Fine, honestly I am fine. I knew I would have to go with Frodo I am the only one who knows how to kill them.' I replied

'I am glad you are feeling content with the journey ahead, however we will spend the next few days mentally and physically preparing you for the journey. I will teach you around the sword and Legolas will teach you the bow. How did you feel when Leoglas mentioned I was King?'

'I felt fine it is none of my business.' I answered wanting nothing more than to forget this whole day.

'You are lying to me. I saw the way you reacted.'

'Ok so I was surprised, nothing more or nothing less.'

'There was more than surprise in your eyes. I hurt you, you gave me your trust and I did not return the trust to you. I did not tell you who I really was.' I played with the grass avoiding eye contact and feeling extremely un-comfortable. If I were back at home they would call this counselling, something which I did once but after the counsellor tried to hit on me I never went back to him or anyone else.

'What troubles your mind?'

'I was just thinking, this seems like a counselling session.' At his confused look I went on to explain, 'A counsellor is a person who helps other people with their feelings they are someone who you can talk to about any problems you are having.'

'I see, and this makes you un-comfortable?'

'I suppose it does. I did not have a good experience and that is why I started to hide my feelings. I know that if… if he had not tried to hurt me I would have never learnt to hide my feelings until later on in life.'

'How did he hurt you?'

'It is all in the past. And that is where it will stay,' I said, wanting nothing more than to change the subject.

'Very well. I want you to know that I was not forced to have you as my ward; I asked to have you as my ward. We do not know much of each other but I hope that will change. I am very sorry that I did not tell you who I was. But I had to be careful, this information could be dangerous in the wrong hands.'

'I understand. Truly I do, I was going through a war before I got caught in this world. I know what can happen when the enemy has one up on you. You said you want to know me better. Well know this. I feel out of my depth in this world. And even though Legolas did somewhat save me, not that I would ever tell him so, I am a little bit un-comfortable around different beings. Around you I am somewhat ok. But that is because you are human well that of a man. I feel like this is all fake.'

'I can assure you that this world is not fake. You will find all this second nature. Give it time. Perhaps it would help if you learnt the ways of an elf. I can help you if you would allow it?'

'I need time to think. That gold ring, that is what I have been dreaming about. Is there something wrong with me?' he did not answer for a moment,

'I am not sure, but we will find the answers you seek.'

I'm going to explore the area on my own. Unless you wished me to be locked in my room?'

'I did not lock you away. I sent you to your room for I feared to say something that I would regret later on. You are free to explore. Please do not be late for supper try not to get lost. Oh and a dress will be expected.' I glared at him, but nodded and walked away enjoying the sunshine on my face.

I had only been walking for a few moments when I was stopped,

'Lady Aella, may I join you?' I sighed wanting to be alone but knew I should be at least half decent since we would be travelling together for a long time.

'You may, I was just exploring the area,' Legolas slipped next to me and smiled,

'It is beautiful. How do you fare?' I shrugged,

'I'm ok.'

'I am sorry I did not intend to hurt you, I only assumed Aragorn had mentioned his heritage.'

'Do not worry yourself, we have talked and I understand it is not something you bring up at breakfast, pass the butter oh by the way I'm a King. Besides I have more to be sorry about.' I laughed lightly at his confused face.

'What is butter?' I laughed

'It is like a spread that goes on bread to give it flavour.' I could see his eyes light up with understanding.

"Lady Aella, You need not be sorry, you have been forgiven. Let us put the past behind us. I know we have just met and have not spent much time together. The time we have spent has been pleasurable.'

'Even if it was a bit of a rocky start?' I asked,

'Rocky indeed. Will you allow me to escort you to supper tonight?'

'Sure, that would be fine.' He smiled his blue eyes sparkling with joy; I had to wonder what was so exciting about walking me to dinner. I made a mental note to ask Aragorn when I saw him next.

I looked up to Legolas as he started humming. It reminded me of the time my friend and I ran up a hill and started singing, 'The Hills are alive,' it was spring and the weather was exactly like this, we would then roll down the hill and run back up. She was my best friend. I never got to say goodbye. I would never see her green eyes light up with laughter again or her light brown hair swinging in the wind her sweet voice singing along to the music.

'A shadow has passed through your eyes, would you like to tell me what troubles you,' I had forgotten that I was with Legolas and looked up and smiled,

'I was just having a flashback, a happy one.' I told him, he waited thinking I would go on but I chose not to, for it was silly but it mattered not we were children.

'Sometimes our more pleasant memories helps us get through the darker days, it gives us a cause to keep living,' Felling more at ease I smiled. But I smile faulted a bit as I remembered that he's some magical fairy-tale being.

'I have caused you pain again. I am sorry,' he said. It did not help that he seemed to feel he had to say sorry every second,

'This is crazy.' I said shaking my head, 'You're an elf.' He stepped back a little bit coming to a stop.

'And does this frighten you?' he asked with caution,

'I just… it is hard to explain.' He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head,

'Please explain.'

'I do not know if I can.' I replied wanting to go back to my room of isolation.

'Very well. But you should not fear what you do not understand. Come Lady Aella, it is time we prepared ourselves for tonight.' I blushed slightly at his comment knowing full well that he was right. How could I fear something I knew nothing about?

'I do not fear you. I just don't know what to think right now. I guess it has only just hit me that this place has strange creatures that was only a tale to me in my world.' He smiled at me,

'I understand now. I will teach you about my people if it would help.'

'Aragorn said the same thing. I told him I think I would like that. This might be a silly question, but what is so special about tonight?' I asked

'It does please me to hear of this. It is not a silly question, tonight we will be spending time with those who are going to travel with us. We will get to know each other better and find out what skills each needs to improve on and have.'

Oh I see, is there a leader?'

'Aye, there is his name is Gandalf the grey; he is a wizard and well respected.' So it would be him.

I walked back to my room and sank into the warm bath that the elves had prepared for me earlier. After washing myself and choosing a simple green dress I was escorted to the main hall with Legolas. As I walked in all the men stood up I looked to Legolas hoping he would see my confusion he did and whispered,

'It is out of respect that a man stands up for a woman when entering a room.' I blushed hating this whole experience. I sat down and so did all the men. After an awkward silence I said,

'So where's the food?' It was a good question too as there was no food on the table. The Hobbits grinned at me as the men stared at me.

Aragorn chuckled as the elves came in holding plates of food in their hands. I decided to keep quiet and just listen as Gandalf started talking about the quest, I learnt that Gimli was a dwarf and hated Legolas because he was an elf, I would have to ask Legolas about that later on. Gandalf was a wizard who apparently made the best fireworks. I chocked on my water when they told me this. It took a few moments to recover. Although if I'm honest I do not think I shall ever recover. Now there are wizards? I already knew the Hobbits and Aragorn, Legolas. As for Boromir he did not even look at me. When it was my turn to talk I did not know what to say so I stuck with the basics I told them I would start leaning to use a bow and a sword. I told them about the way I fought and more about the hose that hunt me. The night drew to a close and soon enough I was being led back to my room with Aragorn this time.

'Aragorn, why did Legolas make such a big deal about taking me to supper tonight? Is it not normal to walk to a meal with someone?' He laughed

'It is a big deal Aella, when a man asks to escort a young lady anywhere it is implied they have feelings for one another, spending time by themselves also is another way to show you care. However it is not always the case.' I was completely shocked; did Legolas have feelings for me? How did that happen?

'Legolas does enjoy your company and that is all this is. He wants to make you feel welcomed. He knows that things are different here for you and he knows you may not always know what something means. Do not worry yourself, you will learn. It is late I will see you tomorrow.'

I closed the door and ran to my bed cuddling up in the blankets and letting myself cry. I cried for my family and friends who were either dead or enslaved I cried for my students who were so young, I cried for myself for being put in a place like this. It seemed every time I believed to have this place sorted in my mind someone snaps me out of it and says, oh by the way I'm a wizard. Darkness consumed my room and my mind, this would be a long night.

**Lord Elrond's POV**

I placed my cup of tea on the table with a sigh. The foolish girl had decided to join in on this journey. I knew though that it would be foolish if she did not. For what she said was true, she was the only one who knew how to defeat this new enemy. However I could not help but worry for the child. There was more to her and it frustrated me that I could not see it. I tried looking into her future but every time I got close, I was shut out by a thick linger of smoke.

I had just received news informing me that the Lady of the Golden Wood and Legolas's father,King Thranduil, would be arriving to discuss how and who this child is. They would be arriving in a weeks time. I worried for the answers that we would find. As each day passes the child becomes more and more elf like. It is rather strange. I thought to myself. But I knew better then to linger on that of which cannot be answered over night. All I could do for now is look out for the child. And to make sure she learns our to survive in our world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning this chapter contains stuff about Aella's war (if you are uncomfortable with reading about massacres do not read Aella's dream)**

**Elvish=Bold **

**Chapter 15**

The next few days were spent learning a new day to day routine. While the hobbits went for daily runs with Legolas and Gimli I was forced to wake at the crack of dawn to run with Aragorn. It was tough but nothing I could not handle. The afternoons were spent in combat training with the Hobbits learning how to use a sword. Night times I was training with Legolas with the bow and how to fight with the knives. Every second day I would take the men and teach them some of the basic moves in combat training. It seemed they knew how to do so. It was like fighting with a sword but without a sword. But I did teach them a few little tricks to get out of harm's way. I even got the Hobbits to do flips in the air. We still had 2 weeks left to get it right.

'You are finally getting somewhere with the bow Aella,' Aragorn announced after a week of long hard sessions with Legolas. It may look easy but that bow is not as light as it looks. I felt my arm wanting to come off. Yes it is true I was surprisingly slow at learning these new skills. The sword was heavy in my hands. The arrows would wobble in my fingers and the knives would fall out of my hands.

'Come, it is time for your sword practice, you may spar with Faramir tonight.' I sighed,

'I have already practiced today. Why again?'

'Because as you should very well know, the enemy do not wait until you are well rested to attack. Come stop acting like a child now.' Wishing I could skip today's practice, I threw some water on my head and followed Aragorn wondering how I became so un fit.

Aragorn leaned against a tree and pulled his pipe out, lighting it up. I picked up the sword and faced Faramir the man who I had seen back in the forest. It was why I felt like I had seen both him and his brother before. I had ran from them. For a few moments all that could be herd was metal clashing as I kept my eye on the sword while trying to work on my footwork. Dodging a practically hard blow I tripped over my feet landed on the grass with a sword at my heart. I lay on the grass for the fifth time huffing. A hand replaced the sword. I grabbed it, and jumped up looking at Aragorn,

'Again,' he said, I stood there not moving. Aragorn raised his eyebrow at me,

'No. I don't want to do this anymore.' I cried out, it made me angry that he looked calm. Almost as if he were expecting this.

'Pick up your sword,' he growled, it sent shivers down my spine. But no I was done playing their silly games. I was done looking weak. I was done with life.

'What does it matter to you? What does it matter that I can't use a sword?' he stared at me for a moment. His dark eyes glowing in the firelight.

'You wish to throw your life away so easily then why did you ask to join? And if this is the case tell me now, for my time could be spent training the Hobbits.' I grabbed my sword. Aragorn nodded, not fazed by what had just occurred and said,

'Go again. Remember it is all in the wrist.'

Within moments Faramir's sword was once again pointing at my heart. With quick thinking I pushed it away and jumped up to my feet and back flipping away from Faramir to give myself time and composure. I felt sweat poring of my face, my hands were hot and sticky. I waited for Faramir to strike. This continued for a little while. Faramir changed to the knives. As soon as he advanced on me I suddenly froze, my mind went blank. I felt myself become hotter and hotter. The air was thick. I could not breathe. My eye sight became hazy and I felt my-self sway I heard Aragorn ask if I was well before blackness clouded my vision and I was once again at the mercy of my hell.

**Aragorn POV**

'Aella are you well,' I asked as I watched her face turn paper white, Faramir had already started walking towards her as she started swaying he went into a jog and caught her as she fell. I rushed to her with a water bottle. I checked her breathing noticing it was going much faster than usual although that did not surprise me after the training she had received today.

'Could it be we over worked her in this heat?'

'I believe it is, we must cool her down and get her inside.' I took her in my arms and swiftly walked to the house of healing and laid her on the bed.

'Faramir, get me ice lots of ice now.' The young man ran out the room. I poured the water from the container on her face and waited for Faramir to return.

Legolas rushed in the room holding two bags of ice I looked up at him in question wondering what had happened to Faramir but he just shook his head and went to Aella.

**'****What would you have me do, my friend?'**

**'****Get me some towels then seek out Faramir make sure he is all right.'**He walked over to the next room and pulled out 10 towels and passed them to me and left the room.

Once I heard the door close I pulled off Aella's top and placed a towel on her chest and started to put ice on top of the towel once I had finished I placed another towel on top of the ice and used a bandage to tie it on her body I moved down to her stomach repeating the process. It did not take long to reach her feet, I used a smaller towel for her feet. I placed another towel on her forehead with ice holding it down with another bandage. Still she did not stir,

**'****My son what has happened?'**

**'****We were training and Aella passed out she is pale and very warm. I placed ice on her hoping to cool her down. She still has not awoken I am worried.'**

**_'_****Let me look at her,'**I moved out of the way letting Ada take a look. He placed a hand on her head and closed his eyes muttering to her to awaken.

**_'_****She will wake soon my son, I do wonder why you did not do that yourself? Is it because you blame yourself for this?'**

**'****I should have noticed she was not well I should have made her drink water, I am a healer I know that one needs water constantly during a training session. She even stopped at one point to defy me. I should have known something was wrong.' **

**'****You're guilt clouded the healer in you, you did well with the ice however awaking her was also needed as she needed to tell you if she was hurt anywhere else.'**My head fell in shame and guilt she could have hurt her arm or head and I would not have known I could have killed her if this had been a more serious satiation.

**'Do not trouble yourself with your guilt, Aella would not want you to. She is waking up I take my leave now.'** Aellas eyes slowly flittered open as I walked towards her,

'How do you feel?' I asked

'uhh.. What happened?' she asked while trying to sit up, I held her down lightly and explained that she had passed out from the heat.

'Now how do you feel?'

'Cold,' she answered with a slight tone of teasing, I sighed knowing that she was most likely feeling cold.

'Anything else apart from feeling cold?' I asked sternly catching her eye.

'A little dizzy but that is all.' I nodded taking the ice of her forehead and waited for a few moments before making sure she had cooled down. Satisfied I took all the ice from her body and gave her some water to drink.

'You will stay in bed for the rest of the night, I will come back with more ice to cover your body soon.'

'But I'm fine now.' She said sounding annoyed, I gave her my best glare I could master and in a stern voice I said,

'You will stay here and recover do not make me tie you to your bed.' She dropped her head and whispered so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear,

'Yes sir.' I smiled at her and walked out leaving Legolas to stay with her while I talked to Faramir.

I found him sitting under a tree head down paying no attention to his surroundings. I sat down next to him and started humming a song, once I got his attention I stopped humming,

'Do not burden yourself with this guilt for I too blamed myself, however it is something which has happened and Aella is fine now. We have learnt a hard lesson today but we must not let our guilt cloud our judgment. She is strong and would not want you or I to blame ourselves.' I clasped his shoulder and started walking away,

'You are right Aragorn she is strong and would not want us to blame ourselves.' I smiled and headed back to Aella's room. I opened the door and found Legolas looking worried,

**'****What is it my friend?'**

**'****She was fine when you left, but after a while she started burning up again I had her drink some water and I did not want to ice her body as she is shaking.'**

**'****My friend I will handle it from here, leave now to spare your-self distress.'**I felt Aella and she was burning up I took the towels and started to undress her again.

'n…..no…. co…cold, no ice.' She whimpered, I sighed knowing I had little choice.

I worked fast covering her body up with ice, I sat next to her listening to her breathing I would only remove them once she starts to have trouble breathing, I would have to work fast to get the blood flowing. I sat with her for 15 minutes as she struggled to fall asleep. Another 5 minutes went by and the begging started,

'Please, please take it off. I am fine now.' She gasped, I would take it off slowly, once the ice had come off I started rubbing her feet to get the flow of blood moving again. Soon she fell into a light sleep and was back to normal temperature.

**Aella's POV**

I was so cold, but so warm at the same time, I heard people coming in and out of the room and talking, I felt hands working fast rubbing my feet and I fell asleep.

**Dream:**

I walked down the path which had at some point been alive with grass and flowers but was now dirt and rocks. I would watch as the dark ones took a group of people who I once called friends and family into a big truck and drive off somewhere.

I was told they were being dragged off to a place where they would soon be with god. I cried for those people. I knew it would not take them long to take me either. I had to get out of this place. It was night we were all trying to sleep, but then a loud noise came from outside the massive shed they had thrown us in bright lights blinded us, the dark ones had gun's and knives in their hands. An older woman grabbed me and held me under her body and whispered,

'I will try and save you from seeing this. You will escape I will make sure of this. You will know when the time is right.' Did she know what was going to happen? She held me under her body and sang softly in my ear.

I felt her hand shake a loud bang, more loud bangs and laughter which I guessed was coming from the dark ones. People begging and screams of agony from everyone who had been in that shed. The woman who saved me was no longer singing but her voice was still in my head as I repeated the song.

'Get the other prisoners to clean this mess up in the morning,' a gruff voice commanded.

Soon it was all black again. The smell of fresh blood soon filled my senses; I cringed as I fought down the vomit that was wanting to come out. I cried that night. Light shined through the cracks in the shed. I did not want to see what the smell belonged to but I needed to find a way out. I carefully peaked out from the woman's body; what I saw made me vomit. It took a good 10 minutes to somewhat calm down. Dark blood flooded the shed with mangled bodies, bits of humans insides were spilling out. There was no fresh air, I felt myself suffocating, my heart rate picked up I was drowning from the insides, I could not breathe, I was scared and alone, I could not control my shaking, and my whole body was lost to me.

The children flooded the room. With frightened eyes and tear stained faces they started cleaning up. I kept myself hidden the guards were smoking and laughing. It made me sick. They walked out I took this as my chance to escape. I ran and ran. I was able to for they were too busy smoking and laughing. I quickly hid under a body. I was soon picked up it was night. He told me I would be safe with him**.**

**End Dream**

I felt a hand on me shaking me, I opened my eyes with a start someone was screaming I felt tears fall from my eye's as someone whispered

'Shhh it is ok. You are safe.' I closed my mouth and the screaming stopped. Was that me who was screaming? I came to my senses and found Aragorn holding me. He would want to know what had caused my reaction. He pulled me closer and started humming a song. My body relaxed but my mind was filled with horror.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

'I see that you are hurting. Be free of this pain.' her heart clenched she wanted very much to tell him. But she did not want to show weakness.

'Even the mightiest of men show emotions and accept help when it is offered. I will think no less of you if you do decide to invite me into your mind.' His eyes were so intense that Aella was unable to look. Ducking her head she started her tale of what she knew.

**Past**

A baby girl laid crying on the doorstep after being sent from another world. A world which she will know nothing about until the time was right. A young woman sat inside with her husband crying over the loss of their baby boy.

The young woman finally gave into sleep, her husband hearing strange noises went outside to check it out. There on the door step was a baby girl and a letter, which he thought explained nothing. For it seemed too farfetched that a child could travel from another world. What other world? But he was not one to leave a baby alone in the middle of night. Especially one that seemed to be in danger.

**4 year old Aella**

'Mummy, mummy, watch this,' Aella yelled out as she attempted a cartwheel. Her mother looked up from her recipe book and smiled at her little girl,

'That was very good darling, why don't you show me again?' her mother asked, as Aella tried again. Aella's father quietly walked towards her, as her feet went in the air he quickly grabbed them and pulled her up from the floor so her hard dangled. Aella squealed in delight as her father pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

**6 year old Aella**

'Mummy, where's dad?' Aella asked for the hundredth time, her mother sighed.

'I have already told you, he is working on an important case and will be home next week, now please go finish your spelling.' Aella's mother was trying her best to stay calm for her daughter's sake, but she was scared. Scared for her husband, she did not know what he was working on, but there was something going on she could feel it. Her thoughts were put on hold as Aella came banging into the room holding her ripped homework,

'Mummy, Emily ate my homework,' she cried out tears running down her face. Her mother sighed, having forgotten to take the dog outside. She held out her arms and Aella flew into them accepting the warmth and comfort of her mother's hug.

**10 years old**

10 year old Aella walked home from school that day, as she did she could not help but notice how quiet the streets had become. She shrugged it off believing it to be the weather. It was so humid the best place to be would be at home under the fans. She still could not help feeling a little paranoid so she started to jog home.

'MUM, I'm HOME,' she yelled out, no answer. Aella walked into the kitchen on the fridge was a note.

Aella go straight to Rose's house, I have packed a bag with enough clothes to last you a few weeks. I have dropped the bag off and I have cleared it with her mother. Do not worry, everything is fine. I love you, be good.

Something was wrong, she could feel it. She bolted to her best friend's home. Rose had been her friend since reception. Rose was different and Aella enjoyed her company and the way she would talk about the world. Rose's mother opened the door,

'Aella dear, your bag is up in the spare room. Was there anything in particular you would like for dinner tonight?' Aella shook her head,

'I eat almost everything,'

'Pasta it is,' Aella smiled she loved pasta, but she did not want her friends mum to go all out for her. 'Rose is in her room, I will call you down when dinner is ready.'

That night was the first night Aella had been away from both her parents at once and she cried quietly into her pillow, fearing the worst.

**12 years old**

Since that day her mother left for not only 2 weeks but two years she had become quite knowledgeable in History and she became fond of Art and Music. She had read all the books in the library on these topics. She cared not for Maths and Science, nor did she find PE fun. She usually just sat out, preferring to read. Her teaches mostly liked her. Not so much her PE one but the rest did.

Her father came back with her mother and they went on living, Aella was too happy to be back at home with her family that she did not ask questions. They had promised to never leave her for that long again. But something was different. Her parents forbade her to watch the news (not that she was interested in the news) and they became rather over-protective, she was not allowed to walk home from school any more. Nor was she allowed to go to the creek with Rose without adult supervision.

She had noticed that people looked more tried and more stressed. To her it was like the country was becoming sick. Nothing seemed quite as alive as before. Even the birds were quieter. She decided that she needed to know about the more present History. But there was something else that was not quite right.

She woke up screaming from a bad dream. Her parents both rushed in and soothed her.

'Something big is happening out in the world, right now isn't it daddy.' Both parents looked at each other as if deciding to lie. Aella would know, things had not been the same since she had been 10.

'Yes sweetheart, but you are safe and that is all that matters, come and sleep with us tonight.' Her father carried her back to their big bed and tucked her in the middle. Her mother on one side, and her father on the other.

'You know, I can handle it, and I will find out. I'd rather find out by you.' Aella whispered to her parents. A few moments later her father spoke.

'I do not want you to worry, that is why we have not told you. But the time has come, things are not looking too good for our country right now. Aella I want you to promise me something.'

'Anything,'

'Promise me that if anything were to happen you will use our emergency found and leave this country. Your mother and I have an escape plan for you, which you will use. We will go through it with you in the morning.'

'What will happen?' she almost wished she had not asked.

'There have been talks, and only talks of an attack of some kind to our country.' I hid my body under the blankets as if that would stop any attacks on us. It was a restless night.

4 months later Aella was hopping into bed, she had a sudden urge to go and sneak into her parent's bed. So she did, she could not understand why she felt on edge. A few hours later she woke up in tears, her parents held her as she cried.

'What was it sweetheart another bad dream?' no this was no bad dream, this was worse, this was real life.

'They're coming.' She whispered, her parents did not believe her straight away, but a scream from outside confirmed it. Aella's father quickly picked her up and kissed her,

'Remember the plan little one?' he asked as he held her tightly, she nodded her head. Her mother held her daughter close and handed her a letter.

'We love you so very much, remember that my princess. And please forgive us. When you are safe, read the letter.' Her father grabbed her mother and pulled the three out of the bed room and led them to the passage way, which lead out of the country. There were strange voices in the night, shot guns going off.

The small family of three were too late to save their daughter, as the door flew open. Aellas mother held their little girl as her father fought the intruder's, it was no use as they smashed his face with clubs.

'NOOOOOOO, DADDY,' for a moment everyone turned to the source of the petrified scream, before she could scream again, she was taken from her mother's side.

Outside Aella watched as these dark beings overran their street. That night was not going to be easy to forget. Aella screamed, kicked, and cried for her mother. Soon they threw her in a room with a bunch of other children who too were crying and screaming. It became pitch black.

The next morning the children were let out onto the streets to start the big clean up. Aella remember one time when she was supposed to be sleeping but instead she got up and listened to an odd conversation her parents were having.

'I have told them, time and time again that if they keep pushing this thing's will get out of control. Their numbers grow as ours become weaker. As for Aella, we must tell her. Soon.'

I did not understand it then but I think I did now. Not the part about them telling me something.

**(A/N will not repeat her escape as I have already wrote about it in her dreams with the older man holding her.)**

**13 years old**

She was mad at herself. She had lost the letter her parents had given her. Aella sat on the grass, trying to close her mind, her instructor was getting fed up with her lack of concentration.

'Let us try again shall we.'

Her days had become very different and for the next four years they were exactly the same,

Morning jog

Combat theory

Learning to fight enemy

Learning to fight like our enemy

Lesson in our enemy's history and up to date with our country

More running

Breathing exercise

Learning to see a person's next move

Meditation

Of course when there are only a few of us and more teachers than students which made the student life very hard. Aella was very grateful to be out of there but she was still a little unsure of where here was. The few teachers that had come to aid this man, who knew all about our attackers and how to fight, did not tolerate any misbehaviour. There were no warnings just punishment. It seemed harsh to Aella that they would go back to the olden days of using corporal punishment but she understood that if they were to build an army to save their country they needed a punishment that would stick in the minds of the trouble makers for a long time and it seemed to work. Not that many kids made trouble for they were too scared of what was happening in the world. But rather they would stare of in the distance during lesson time.

And sure they had a hard time sitting but it did make them think twice about causing trouble and slacking off. And this way they were able to still show up and participate in classes. In the end Aella thought it would make them stronger and if and when they do go into battle they will remember their lessons even the not so pleasant lessons of having to learn to fight when in pain. So all in all it worked out well they learnt to fight in pain always tired, bruised and sore. It seems harsh but that was their life now. Every night she still cried for her parents, her friends and her old life. Her dreams never left but she learnt to deal with them.

**18 year olds**

'Aella, we have from our latest mission rescued a group of children who have been living in an attic. I think you are ready. We have agreed that you being the eldest and the most progressed will create some more normal lessons for the kids. Help them get back on track. I want you to teach English and Art. I think it will help them engage in their other lessons more if they have something to look forward to.'

And that was that, Aella was now a teacher. Not the professional kind but the distraction kind. She enjoyed the work. She loved her students who after everything they went through could still smile. She hated dealing with the trouble makers as she knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end and she begged her teacher to deal with them himself, after some time he agreed to deal with every second trouble maker. Aella could not go soft on them as they were terrible actors, once she had been caught out giving her student a lecture instead of having the student over her knee. This did not end well for her or for her student. But she understood that saving a country required focus and discipline. Even if she were only teaching them Art and English. She needed to help her students to prepare for the fight.

**Present**

**Lord Elrond POV**

A week had gone by and I was sitting in my study with both the King and Lady. Legolas would join us at a later date.

'I have seen into the future a child of your description. She has been returned to us it seems. Perhaps my Lord Elrond if you allowed us to meet this child, we would be able to see if she reminds us of anyone.'

'Returned? Are you suggesting that this child has in fact been in this world before?'

'I am.' I looked at the Lady Galadriel shaking my head,

'This does not seem possible.' I looked to King Thranduil who had paled completely,

'Your description of the child reminds me of that of my wife. I think it best we meet this child as Lady Galadriel has stated.'

'Very well. You shall have your wish.'

'Now where is my son?'

'I believe he is with the child now. I shall summon them.' I stood up and walked out my of my office.

**Aella POV**

I gently moved my body away from Aragorn, it was getting light outside and dawn was approaching. My heart was beating loudly; I would not be surprised if Aragorn could hear it. I had given him my past I had told him in enough detail for him to understand. For a moment all was silent. I noticed Aragorn's eyes had shifted to the next room. I wondered if anyone had heard this conversation. But for that moment a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I even managed a smile. All those tears and fears floated out the room. I felt contented and safe around Aragorn.

'Aella, this quest may bring back your fears. But now that I know you will not face them on your own. Do you understand that?' I did, it meant no matter where we ended up he would not leave me behind.

'Come let's get some food before we start training you. Now I feel responsible to make sure you learn everything you can. But today we will stop before it becomes too warm.' Legolas was waiting for them, all three ate in silence.

'You were in the other room, were you not?' I asked looking at Legolas, for a moment he looked a little confused. But smoothly replied,

'You are observant.'

'No, Aragorn is not as subtle as some people, he looked at the door for a while and then he looked disappointed. I knew it was not me he was directing that too and I don't know, can you see through doors as well?'

'No I cannot, I did not mean to listen, elvish hearing is not like the hearing of a man,' I turned to Aragorn,

'You promised me,' I spat out feeling hurt.

I headed back to my room to collect my things. First thing tomorrow I would leave this place and the people in it. A candle sat on the desk I picked it up and chucked it across the room. It felt good to throw something, so I started throwing everything within my reach. Anger boiled up in me, I felt betrayed and very much hurt. Tears swam in my eyes as I threw a small mirror but the crash did not come, I looked up and saw Legolas holding the mirror in his hand. He quickly crossed the room before I could throw the last candle and grabbed my arms roughly,

'Drop it,'

'No,' I glared at him, 'How could you listen to that conversation. It was not meant for your ears.' I said as I pushed him and I started kicking him.

Before I knew what was happening I was on the bed face down hands pinned.

'Shhhhh mellon shhh I will repeat this to no one. Just know that you now have my help. I do not judge you for your actions. You are brave and strong, let me help you. Please. It was not my intension to listen. I had hoped you would come to me with your fears and you're past. But it is not my intension to betray your trust.' He slowly let me go and helped me up. He pulled me into a hug.

'Let me help you.'

'Why?' I whispered

'I care, as does Aragorn. Let people care for you. This was not his fault you should apologise.'

'Where is he?' I asked as we walked down the many staircases and out to a small lake. But we were stoped,

'Legolas, Aella. Would you join me please?' I looked to Legolas who looked just as confused as I. with a nod we followed Lord Elrond.

He led us to his study,

'Legolas you may enter. Aella a word before we go in.' I watched as Legolas walked through the door. When it had closed I turned my attention to the Lord, I waited for him to speak.

'I do not wish to alarm you, but there are some people in that room that are eager to meet with you. They are Elves as well. Lady Galadriel l and King Thranduil, who is Legolas's father. Do not fear them. For they do look rather intimidating. Come they are waiting.'

I slowly walked in the room and there stood a tall Elf, I knew this to be the King for he looked so much like Legolas. But he seemed if possible more ancient, wise and beautifully terrifying. Next to him was Galadriel, she practically shone with purity.

'Come forward child,' the king said in a demanding voice. I did as I was told. All four elves stood watching me for what seemed like a decade. Finally, and out of the blue the Lady started to softly laugh,

'Yes she is the one. I can see it in her eyes. It is as I guessed. She is the one of whom we sent from this world to protect her. She has returned. My child we have much to explain. But first I would like to introduce you to your birth father and your brother. I know it seems a lot to hear right now.' A lot these people were crazy, I cared not if they were important to this world, they were crazy,

'You people are out of your minds.' I said blankly as I backed away from them fearing them, 'I'm done with this crazy world. I had started to accept that there are such things as different beings, but now I think your all on drugs or something. Stay away from me all of you.' I cried out as I rushed out the room.

I ran off not really knowing where I would end up. Why could I not be normal? Why did strange things have to happen to me of all people? It wasn't fair. I know life is not fair. But this was downright insane. No one at home would ever believe me. I thought as I ran across a bridge. I was heading to the gates that would lead me away from this weird place. Before I could step out arms wrapped around my body pulling me down.

'Stop running away. It will not solve your problems. Your mind may be troubled but you shall not find peace until you deal with your problems.'

'Aragorn', I sighed wanting to curl up and cry. 'I'm sorry for snapping at you. It is not your fault elves have impressive hearing. They know how to surprise a human as well it seems,' I said bitterly,

'All is forgiven mellon, let us put all this behind us. But there is something else that troubles you. What is it?' I sighed not really sure how to put it into words,

'Have you ever thought that you know yourself but then suddenly something changes and you suddenly do not know your-self. Or rather what to believe and what not to believe.'

'I know what it is like to be told something about yourself that you did not know. I knew not that I was to be King one day for quite some time. Would you like to tell me what you have been told?' my head was spinning,

'I uh I was told that Legolas is my brother and his father is my father. That I come from this world. But I was sent to my world. That was all I got before I announced that they were all crazy and on drugs and ran out.' He frowned,

'Drugs?'

'Yer, it is a bit like drinking too much. But having that feeling of having drank too much all the time. Like being drunk I suppose.' He smiled,

'You told the King Thranduil that he was crazy and on drugs. That is rather brave of you. I expect they are all worried for you. But I understand it is a lot to process. How do you wish to use this new information?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, what do you plan on doing next? You have a few choices. You can accept this new life, accept that what they tell you is in fact true and start re building your life with your family. Or you can run from it. That would mean you would be alone in a world that you know not how to survive in. The choice is yours. I will leave you to your thoughts and I shall inform Lord Elrond that you need time to think.' He gave me a small hug and I smiled at him.

'Remember you will always have me.' He walked off leaving me to my own messed up mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I stayed up that night and the night after that and again. I made it my mission in life to avoid elves which turned out to be much harder than I thought it would be for this was an elven city. There were moments when Legolas would try to speak to me and Lord Elrond but I would hear none of it. Instead I spent my time perfecting my sword skills with Aragorn who tried everything in his power to get me to talk with the elves. Bless his heart I had to give him credit for trying. This world was making me crazy. So I spent my time with someone who seemed almost normal. Faramir and I seemed to get along much better than me and Boromir. I was slightly disappointed that it was Boromir going on this trip and not Faramir. But it was not something I could change.

Faramir and I found ourselves sitting alone at the breakfast table one morning. It seemed a little strange for there were always at least one other person that was usually up and eating at this hour,

'It appears that we shall be dinning alone this morning. I cannot help but wonder where everyone else is,' Faramir said after a few moments of silence,

'Yes, I also wonder. But I must admit I do not mind it. I wanted to know, why are you not joining us on this quest, when your brother is?' I asked hoping I did not seem too disappointed in the prospect of being around his brother.

'Well we all have our own part to play. My part is not with you but rather back at home with my father.' I couldn't help but notice how the word father sounded on his lips. It was like a poison. But I did not comment on it for it could be nothing.

'I see. And your brother?'

'Well as you know his path takes him on this quest. For that is where he belongs. Do not think I did not notice your disapproval of my brother. I can assure you he is a good man. Give him a chance to prove himself.'

'I uh, I never said he wasn't a good man.' I replied a little shocked,

'No indeed you did not. But I can see it in your eyes and in your voice. Every time he is near I notice you stiffen your shoulders. You narrow your eyes and you stand up straighter as if to intimidate him.' Wow he was observant,

'I did not think it were that obvious. I am sorry, I cannot help how I feel.' He nodded his head,

'I understand, he is not so much a people person as I am. He means not to make you feel any less than you are. He is very proper. In our world Ladies are not meant for the life of battle. He has nothing but good intensions and worries for your sake that you will not be able to protect yourself.' I looked down at my apple suddenly not feeling very hungry I stood up and went to leave the room,

'I however think you will be an asset to the quest.' Faramir added. I turned around and found him smiling warmly at me. I returned the smile.

'Will you be interested in helping me now?' I asked,

'With the sword?' I nodded as he stood up, 'it would be my honour,' he added with a smile.

We spent the whole morning working on my skills, well lack of. I thanked my lucky stars that I was fit and strong enough to handle the long session. Although I had improved. I could hold my own long enough to survive without the use of my combat training. Although it did come in handy.

'Aella, there you are. I have been looking for you all morning. Faramir,' Looking up I found a blonde elf who I very desperately wanted to punch,

'Well you found me. What do you want?' I asked before he could continue,

'I would like a word with you.'

'Very well. Say whatever it is you want to say then be gone for I am in the middle of a training session.' Faramir interfered,

'Legolas, I must confess I am feeling rather tired, the Lady Aella has improved much. I shall take my leave. Aella we will continue this tomorrow if you would like?' I sent him daggers as he walked away leaving me with Legolas.

Legolas took his place in front of me taking out his daggers,

'Shall we proceed?' I glared at him holding my ground I waited for him to attack me first. In a blink of an eye we were sparing. But this was more aggressive. He was much stronger and quicker than me. When I found myself on the ground I quickly jumped up and flipped backwards, hoping to get some distance. The problem was that this guy did not seem to tire. I do not know how long we were fighting each other. I'm going to drop dead in a moment if this guy doesn't let up soon, I thought to myself. I threw the sword on the ground and pulled out my knives and hid one of my flying star up my sleeve. I dodged a partially hard blow and found myself looking up at the clouds. A knife was holding me down,

'Will you listen to me now,' Legolas growled as I quickly grabbed my star and threw it, he jumped up avoiding the small but deadly weapon. I smiled,

'No,' I sneered back, as we watched each other.

'We can do this all day, for I do not tire as easily as a human, well half human.' I lunged at him in anger. This was my first mistake, attacking out of anger. I was blinded by my anger that all I wanted to do was hurt this guy. I was so distracted that I did not hear someone come up behind me as I pinned the Elf on the ground and punched him. That was my second mistake. One minute I was aiming a punch the next minute I was being constrained,

'Stop,' I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Aragorn who held me as I tried desperately to get free. He pushed me on the ground and went to help the Elf.

We all stood staring at each other.

'I have had enough of this. Group meeting in half an hour.' Aragorn growled, sending chills up my spine.

'Go get cleaned up,' he added pushing me in the direction of my room. In a huff I walked away not looking back.

I took my time washing myself. I felt sore and embarrassed and angry but more so confused. And being confused made me ever angrier. As soon as I walked outside an elf was standing there waiting for me,

'I have been asked to escort you My Lady. Please follow me.' Great, this keeps getting better and better I thought as I followed the elf.

The elf knocked on a door and the door opened. I suddenly felt my legs turn to jelly. Aragorn, Lord Elrond, Legolas, Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil sat on chairs there was one left and that was right in the middle. I was escorted to my seat. I very much wanted to run and hide. I have never felt so intimidated in all my life and that is saying something.

'I have called this meeting, for it seems there are some unanswered issues. Now I need not tell you Legolas and Aella that this child's play will not be accepted for this quest. Frodo needs both of you. It will do us no favours if you are at odds with each other. Aella you need to learn to face your problems rather than run away from them. Give yourself a chance to feel free from your mind, if you do not sort out and accept what has come to past you may very well find yourself distracted on the quest. This could potentially cost people their lives.' Aragorn sat down finished with his speech.

'Very well said Aragorn. Aella it is time for us to speak. There will be no running this time.' Lord Elrond said, I sighed wishing the floor would eat me up.

'You are my daughter. I know it must be hard to believe. But it is the truth. My wife bore a little girl in the time of darkness. The Lady Galadriel after being begged to save our daughter, agreed to save her. She set up a powerful spell and with the help of a friend sent you to a safer place. We sent you away because Orcs and Spiders were taking over our kingdom. It was far too dangerous to have a small elfling running around. The darkness spread over all the lands. A battle was brewing. We sent you away because we love you. The necklace that you wear was a gift from a friend of ours. If you say your name, your birth name and hold the necklace your true self will shine through.' The King finished, and sat down. No one drew a breath in fear of making me lash out again.

I sat there opened mouth, unable to breathe or talk, I jumped when Aragorn placed a hand on my shoulder,

'Why don't you humour us and give it a try. If it does not work you will receive our apologies for causing unneeded harm and we will not speak of it again.' I had to admit he had a point.

'Fine, but I'm only doing this so I do not have to listen to this crazy talk anymore. Ok so will one of you enlighten me on my Elvish name or do I have to figure that one out for myself,' I said bitterly.

'Your mother named you Estelwen Greenleaf,' at this Aragorn muttered,

'Hope you named her Hope?' Confused I looked at him, he continued, 'Every Elvish name has a meaning yours is Hope.'

'I suppose that makes sense, ok so what is I do again?'

'Hold onto your necklace and say Estelwen Greenleaf.' Lord Elrond said coming up to me and placing my right hand on my heart and my left hand over my necklace. I felt foolish doing this but I took a deep breath closed my eyes and said,

'Estelwen Greenleaf,' I opened my eyes, 'Uh was something supposed to have happened?' I asked.

'This is not right, she should be an Elf a full Elf now. Something went wrong.' I sighed,

'Nothing went wrong. You have the wrong girl. Now I do believe you said we would put it behind us. Can I go now, I am rather tired.' They all nodded and I made my way back to my room.

For the first time that week I managed to fall asleep. My dreams were plagued with a small crying baby, orcs, spells and a man dressed in grey holding a baby.


	18. Chapter 18

**Elvish = Bold**

**Chapter 18: ****No One's POV.**

It was the night before the fellowship would leave they decided to dine in early so they could take their leave and have some time to themselves before departing the next morning. The dinner was full of cheer from the Hobbits but also nerves for what was about to happen. Aella found herself more comfortable around Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf and the Hobbits. She was still upset at Legolas.

As for Boromir he still made it his mission to bring her down. This involved glaring at her and making rude comments about a woman's place. Usually it would be one or two small comments. But tonight was worse,

'No I believe a woman should be wedded as soon as they are of age and bare a child, for that is why they are on this earth. Women who do not do this are a disgrace.' Boromir claimed looking at Aella as he said this, before Aella could defend herself Aragorn took control of the situation,

'Enough, Boromir, Aella, outside now.' he said leaving no room for argument and sent them a final glare. Aella frowned at him,he seemed to be giving me that look a lot lately she thought to herself.

'Careful Aragorn, or your face might stick.' Everyone just looked at Aella,

'I beg your pardon.' Aragorn relied sternly,

'My mother would always tell me when I made a grumpy face that my face would stay like that forever.' Aella said as innocently as possible. The Hobbits laughed as did Gandalf but no one else seemed to find it funny,

'Tough crowed,' Allea muttered as Aragorn pulled her outside,

'Boromir, if you have something to say then say it. Let us get on with it. Frodo does not need two people to bring tension.' Aragorn started, looking from Boromir to Aella, hoping that they would overcome this issue.

He had also hope to answer the issue with Legolas and Aella. He could not set foot outside of Rivendell when three of the best are at odds with each other. He knew Gimli and Legolas would overcome their differences during the quest so he worried not for that one.

'Well, one of you say something.' Aragorn snapped wanting nothing more than to get this over as quickly as possible so he could address the next issue.

'I have done nothing wrong. The only problem I have with him is that he seems to hate me for a reason I cannot say. How is that fair? At least his brother is nice to me.' Aella said placing a hand on her hip. Aragorn knew she had a point,

'Boromir, have you got anything you wish to say.' Aragorn asked turning his full attention on the man who was looking him right in the eye.

'I have said this once before but it seems to have fallen on deaf ears. A lady has no place on a quest such as this. I do not hate her. But I find her rather bossy, she is yet to learn her place.' I could punch this man Aragorn thought to himself as he slowly turned to face Aella, what he saw was pure controlled rage on her face. Even Boromir had the decency to look down.

'And what Lord Boromir is my place?' she spat out, Boromir was cleaver enough to not answer her.

'I am not accustomed to women who speak their mind and who can fight for themselves. It is not natural.' He replied quietly,

'Well you should know by now that I am no normal woman. I do not like you so much. But for Frodo's sake I am willing to give you a second chance. But only if you reframe yourself from making snide comments about where I apparently belong. Because in case you have not noticed, I do not belong anywhere in this world.' Aragorn was impressed and proud that she was trying to set things right. He only hoped that Boromir would accept this.

'Aella is right, she can hold her own she has even taught us a few tactics. You would be wise to accept her terms. Change can be hard Lord Boromir, but you will soon be forced to become more flexible with your thinking.'

'Very well. I am not happy with this. But I will give you the respect you deserve and I will reframe from making any further comments.' He held his hand out to Aella and she took it.

'It is progress. Boromir would you be so kind as to send Legolas out here for I require a word with him.' Aragorn said, Aella made to follow but was stopped,

'You're not going anywhere. You have yet one more person to talk with.' She sent him a glare,

'Be careful, your face might stick.' He said smirking

'You just stole my saying,' well it wasn't her saying but she did bring the saying to Middle Earth, and to have it thrown back in her face was not a nice feeling. Aragorn chuckled,

**'Ah Legolas my friend, I hope to rekindle your relationship with Aella.' **Aragorn said as Legolas approached the two. Aella had no clue what they had said this annoyed her also.

'Aella, Legolas has been nothing but kind and patient with you. It is not him you are mad at, but he is the one you are directing your anger towards. Why?' Aella looked away from both the men whose eyes bore right into her soul making her feel very uncomfortable.

Even more so was the truth in Aragorns words. He was right she was not mad at Legolas, just a little put off by his perfection. But that wasn't enough to make her mad. No she was mad at his father and all the other elves who are trying to tell her who she is and where she comes from. Both kept looking at her waiting for an answer. And she did she answered by walking away.

**'What can we do for her?' **Legolas asked,

**'I know not. We wait and let her come to us when she is ready. It is not easy being told who you are from strangers.' **

**'I know. I just wish to help her.' **Legolas replied,

**'You can help her by waiting. Do not hold this against her. This is still all very new and strange to the child.'**

**'I suggest we watch her to make sure she does not dwell on her anger too long. It will be her downfall.'**

**'I agree.' **Agagorn said nodding to his friend. **'For now let us join the others. I want to make sure the Hobbits are feeling ok about tomorrow.' **The two friends walked back inside giving Aella time to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning I decided to wake up extra early so I could have one last bath. Having packed everything I needed to throughout the week all I had to do was get dressed and meet the others. I quickly made up the bath, throwing rose petals and other nice smelling stuff in the warm water. Carefully I stepped in letting my feet adjust to the warm water. I quickly washed my hair so I could spend some time relaxing before the storm hit.

Two hours later I was washed and dressed, I felt like I was walking on a cloud. I remember as a kid I used to say this after having a bath. There was just something magical about it. A shower felt different it felt nothing like cloud walking once you had gotten dressed. You never really felt as relaxed. I pulled my blonde hair into a messy bun. And took one last look at myself in the mirror. I was a little surprised at what I saw. I was still as lean and fit looking as before. But it seemed my hair had taken on a lighter shade of blonde and my eyes had taken on a greyer blue colour, rather than my deep blue colour. I was not as tanned, I had lost colour and looked like I had come from England rather than Australia. But not only that, it seemed I had grown a few inches. My ears were no longer as round as they used to be but rather a different shape.

I shook my head out of these thoughts and turned away – the mirror is playing tricks on my mind, it is still early, I thought to myself. I met the Hobbits on the way to the hall with an agitated looking Aragorn following behind them.

'Morning,' I said trying to take on a lighter tone the hobbits smiled and greeted me but Aragorn did not.

'What have I done this time?' I asked with a sigh,

'Do not think everything is about you.' He snapped looking at me. Then he sighed, 'I had a hard time waking the Hobbits up. I want a word with you before we depart.' He stopped walking as did we all,

'You guys should go on ahead and get some breakfast. But save some for me.' I said with a smile, they nodded and walked away. I turned back to Aragorn and waited for him to speak.

'While we are on this quest if you ever feel the need to walk away when a conversation is not going your way, let me tell you that this will not happen. You do not have my permission to leave, anything could happen out there if you were to suddenly sulk away. I need your word that there will be no runaway acts from you. The last time you did this the Hobbits were all upset and worried. Do not be selfish.' I stared at him as if he had slapped my face. I am sure he wanted to.

'You have my word I won't stray from the group.' I growled as we stared each other down.

'Very well. I take this to heart. Nice hair colour it suits your eyes. But I would leave some of it down to cover your ears.' He said in a, I told you so voice. I quickly pulled my hair down and covered my ears.

'I know your actions from last night told me that you do not wish to speak to Legolas or his father. But I must insist that you do so. They are waiting for you. I shall escort you.' He continued not waiting for me to utter a word he pulled me towards a more private part of the elven city. A small garden that overlooked one of the many waterfalls.

Legolas and his father were sitting on the bench with their backs to me. I paused but Aragorn gently tugged me towards them. When I was finally standing in front of them they looked up and smiled. Aragorn still held my arm in fear that I would walk away again.

'Good morning Aella, are you ready for this journey?' King Thranduil asked,

'Yes,' I replied stiffly,

'Perhaps we should go on to talk about your sudden change in appearance. Although it is not as noticed as I thought it would be. But I can see your hair is lighter, eyes are lighter and you are taller.'

'So, I have spent more time out in the sun, my hair is simply lighter because of it.' They all looked at me I sighed not really wanting to give them an educational lesson on the affect that the sun can have on a person. Legolas saved me from having to continue,

'You are also taller and your ears are no longer round. You need to do a better job at hiding them if you wish to hide your identity.' I frowned,

'Ok so what are you trying to say?'

'My son is saying that the evidence of you being my daughter is getting stronger. If you will not accept me as a father yet. Then you cannot deny that you are not an elf.' I raise my eyebrow at him.

'Oh really?' I challenged 'how about thi…' Aragorn had tightened his grip on my arm shocking me into silence.

'One day you will accept who you are. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. But I see it will not be this day. So for now I will leave it at that, I bless you a safe journey. For it will not be an easy one.' with that he stood up and walked away leaving Legolas, Aragorn and myself.

'I understand this is a lot to take in. You are suddenly being told that your whole life is not what you believed to be true. But this defiance will be your downfall. If we were not in this situation I would gladly understand your frustrations and confusions, but we do not have time for childish acts.' Aragorn said as he let go of my arm and walked away leaving me and Legolas alone.

'I only wish to help you through this. Will you not accept my help?' Legolas said gently,

'I uhh… I don't know how to react to all of this.' I whispered.

With a gentle smile Legolas walked slowly up to me and held his hand over mine.

'You are doing yourself no favours by shielding yourself away. If there is something you do not understand or you feel angry or scared about. Come and speak to me or Aragorn. Do not waste your life away in anger. You are only a child who has much to learn if you would open your eyes.'

'I am 18, I'm not a child.' Legolas chuckled lightly,

'In human years you would be considered an adult. But in elf years you are only a child. An elfling as we call our children.' his eyes held much wisdom,

'And uh how old are you,' I asked nervously not sure I really want an answer,

'I am over 3000 years old.' I felt my legs turn to jelly. No wonder they kept referring to me as a child.

'Oh.' I breathed out, not knowing what else to say. He smiled gently at me,

'I think we should go and have something to eat. They will be wanting to leave within the hour.' I nodded as his hand let go of my hand. He started walking I went to follower but found my legs to wobbly after one step I found myself on the ground. Legolas turned and frowned at me for a moment before coming to my aide. He held out his hand and I took it. my legs still feeling like jelly. He placed an arm around my waist,

'Do not fear little one, I know it is a lot to take in. But you are not alone.' He said as he guided me to the hall where the others were eating.

'You're not looking too well lassie.' Gimli noted as we walked in, I gave him a weak smile as I slid into the closet chair. Numbly I started eating the warm berry porridge. But I found this a hard thing to do for my hand was shaking too. A hand was placed firmly on my shoulder, I looked around and saw Aragorn who nodded at me.

The time had finally came to leave. I watched Aragorn give his final farewell to his princess. I thought that this was a much better love story than Twilight. I remember on my last day at school before the invasion our teacher sat us all down and made us watch Twilight. I did not mind the story but the acting put me off.

A hand rubbed my shoulder breaking my train of thought. Concerned blue eyes looked at me. I shrugged Legolas's hand off and told him I was fine.

Faramir had come to see us of as well, he said a farewell to his brother before turning to me,

'It will not be the same when you are gone. You brought me much joy Lady Aella. I hope one day our paths shall cross again.' He brought my hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss. 'Farewell,'

At first we walked in silence but once we got into a rhythm the Hobbits started chatting and Gimli soon joined in. Aragorn and Gandalf were leading us. That left Legolas, Boromir and I to have some mind numbing chit chat about the weather. Oh no Boromir, I thought to myself self. I had said goodbye to his brother but I had not thanked him. I slowed my pace down feeling guilty.

'What troubles you Aella?' a smooth voice asked, I looked up at Legolas and Boromir,

'I did not say thankyou to your brother, for helping me these past few weeks. I am very sorry I just forgot.' Boromir smiled gently and placed a hand on my shoulder,

'It matters not for when we have finished this task, I shall take you back to my dear brother and you will be welcome to stay in our home.' Wow I thought,

'I had no idea you knew how to comfort a person. I am impressed.' I head a cough behind us and found Legolas trying to hold in a laugh.

The first few days went by quickly for it was a new landscape for me. And stories were flow left right and centre by everyone in the group. Not me I had no story I felt like telling. Although they had all tried to get a story out of me.

But after a few days of this it seemed the days grew longer and I felt myself becoming distant from myself. I was able to hear and see more clearly, it frightened me. I was no longer as cold as I would have been in this weather. I found myself even stronger than I was before. This was proven when I finally won a sword fight against Boromir. I was scared of what I was becoming. I could no longer deny that I am not who I thought I was. Aragorn, Legolas and even Gandalf had tried to explain to me that is was perfectly normal for elves to have enhanced senses and strength and to not be afraid.

I do not know how many days have gone by and I do not remember the last time I felt like talking to anyone. I remember long ago there was a time where I could have easily made a Tarzan rope and swing myself into a lake. It was the best part of summer. My mates and I could spend hours swinging on the rope and chucking ourselves into the water.

But this water which we were currently crossing I could not feel it's coldness. I watched the Hobbits and the men shiver but Legolas and I were unaffected. This made me very uncomfortable,

'Do not be afraid, you have not lost your sense of feeling.' He assured me,

I had many times drawn on Harry Potter for inspiration and being here in a world which should not exists gives me hope that maybe just maybe there is a Harry Potter world out there somewhere. I had a lot of trouble reading as a child when I turned six my mum introduced me to the world of JK Rowling. I fell in love with her world, her characters. And like any other little girl and boy, could hardly wait for my eleventh birthday where I was sure to receive a letter to Hogwarts. I was heartbroken when no letter showed up. But I still held onto hope. I always wondered what happened to Harry and his friends, I never got the chance to read the last few books. This did frustrate me but it kept my brain creative, trying to come up with endings which kept me going in this world.

That night I felt uncomfortable for reasons I cannot say, but I did. I hid down under my sleeping bag wishing to talk to no one and hoping they would get the message. I could be blunt and tell them to get lost but there was something bugging me and I had no energy being blunt. I wanted to hide, so hide I did. No one talked to me as I fished out my brain trying to figure out why I felt so odd, so light. I felt as if I were being detached from my own body. Was this my body telling me that I am an elf? I drifted in and out of sleep.

The next morning when Aragorn woke us up, I still felt odd. I once again decided to keep to myself. I wished that Faramir had come, for I missed his stories, I missed his company. He seemed to know when to talk and what to say that would make me feel better.

Lunch soon came, I only knew this as the happy cries of Hobbits stole me out of my thoughts. But the thing was I had no thoughts so where had my mind drifted off too. Gimli handed out the food, everyone ate happily the hobbits were entertaining Gimli and Legolas, Gandalf and Boromir were further away talking. That left Aragon and I,

'You have been distant for a while, it does not do well to stay in your own mind for too long. Is there something I could help you with, or will we eat in silence?'

'You are observant.' I replied sarcastically,

'I do not know much about you only what dangers you have faced. May I ask you a question?' I raised my eyes

'Ask away, I'm an open book, people seem to know things about me even before I know them myself.' We sat in silence for a moment,

'What is your favourite colour?' he asked,

'Oh well now you're asking for too much, you should ask an easier question. But if you must know it is yellow, but more of a sunrise yellow. Your turn.'

'Sunrise yellow, it is a sight to be seen. Mine is blue, dark blue.' Soon we were packed and heading off again.

The day grew colder I only knew this because of the way the Hobbits held themselves but my mind was also cold. Was it the ring playing tricks on me? Why had I not thought of it before? But no it couldn't be I was not affected by the ring. Snow, when had it started snowing? A hand fell on my shoulder,

'Wait.' Legolas's blue eyes were fall of concern and worry,

'Gandalf we cannot possibly go up that mountain, we have to wait until tomorrow. The hobbits will freeze to death.' Legolas always the thinker. We once again set up camp but no fire.

Unlike the past few weeks I was forced away from my sleeping bag and to involve myself in small talk. Aragorn became pushier every time I pushed myself away. And tonight he was pushing.

'Aella, why not tell us a story of your home when it was peaceful.' Aragorn suggested, I did not argue I had no energy. I told them about the day my class pranked my teacher in year seven.

'It was a cold rainy day, we were all tried. Our uniforms did not keep us warm. One of the guy's decided to cheer us up by playing a prank. We moved all our stuff into the next doors class room and we set ourselves up there. We heard our teacher come in and we sat quietly. A while later the head of school came in, we had look outs who kept us informed. When they moved out we quickly moved ourselves back to our classroom and sat there like nothing had happened.

It was childish but we were cold and bored and at the time we thought it was funny.'

The hobbits giggled and had many questions about school and teachers. I went on and explained their questions. By the time I was safely in my sleeping bag I felt even more detached but somehow better thinking I would now be left alone for a few more days. I feared climbing that mountain, it did not look like an easy task. I knew I would need a lot of will power.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The sweet smell of rain caught my senses as I looked up to the sky I felt uneasy, my eyes quickly darted around our surroundings there I spotted it, as silent as a sleeping baby and as quick as a cheater. I slowly made my way around camp tying to spot either Aragorn or better still Legolas. I did not want to frighten or inform the others that we had unwelcomed guests, especially when those guests were out to kill us well us being me. I found Legolas who was looking out towards the trees as well.

'They are following us.' I said knowing he would have heard me coming.

'Aye, they are. We must move quickly up the mountain before they get word back to their master.'

'I'm afraid that our crossing over the mountain is no longer a choice we have. We must find another way around. They know our plan, they are waiting for me they know I will become weaker when trekking a mountain.'

'Trekking, what do you mean?' He asked

'Oh sorry it's another word for hiking. Where I come from we have many slang words, shorten words.' I said

'I see, why do you become weaker when trekking?' He asked, I sighed not really sure I wished to share this information.

'Because I fear heights. I become scared if I am forced into a fight on a cliff. I try and avoid it as much as I possibly can. My other fear is, now that we are in this world they would have told your enemy our next path. It is too late we are trapped if we go up there.'

'We must inform Gandalf at once. Come.' He said without a mention of my fear. I know not why I told him. But I felt it was something that should be said.

20 minutes later, give or take a few, we were indeed walking up the snowy mountain despite my warning against it. Stubborn wizard, I thought angrily as I walked in front of Aragorn. My anger kept me going. It took me a while to notice that I was walking on top of the snow. When I did notice this I almost fell of the cliff face from shock, Aragorn grabbed me and held while I got my footing.

'I am sorry, I should have mentioned, elves can walk on snow. The fault is mine.' I huffed in frustration.

Everyone else had noticed me no doubt walking on the snow and yet they did not utter a single word not even the Hobbits. I found this a little strange, turning back to Aragorn as we walked on I said,

'Does everyone know about well you know, this, me?' he regarded me for a moment,

'Yes, but before you say anything else on the matter I would like you to know that they were not told by anyone. They had noticed this a few days into our travels. I told them to not say a word. That you needed time to adjust.'

'Thanks.' I replied stiffly,

'Anger can drain a person, more than it can energise a person. If we were attacked could we rely on you or would you simply accept defeat?' gee thanks Aragorn you have made me even angrier than I was before, I thought to myself while turning around and glaring at him.

I was so focused on getting back at the idiotic wizard that I had stupidly not paid attention to the snow storm that was slowly getting worse and worse. So it came as a shock to me when I heard the Wizard yelling out a spell. Before I knew it I was buried under a mountain of snow. My breathing became panicky, I couldn't see anything. I had no air or energy to attempt to rescue myself from this predicament. I was frozen my whole body was trembling from fear. Something started pulling at my arm, but I did not care I would have been happy to have died right there and then. In a matter of moments I was pulled out and pulled into a warm hug from someone. It was Legolas. Aragorn looked me over from a distance worry filled his eyes. As soon as the wizard said we were to go through the mines on Frodo's behalf, Aragorn no longer had worry in his eyes instead he fixed me with a cold hard stare. The one which pretty much said you are in big trouble.

As soon as we got of the mountain the Hobbits had started huddling around each other and myself to keep warm I picked up Pippin as he was the smallest and held him close. Then I did the same with the other three and soon the five of us were snuggly warm.

'I told you to keep your mind on what you are doing. Your distraction caused you to not expect the snow coming down.' Aragorn growled in my ear.

We kept walking and in our haste, in some cases hatred not naming names Aragorn and ok yes I held some of the hate, we were once again being followed but this time it was not a who but a what. And only Frodo seemed uneasy. But the rest of us took no notice. We were all keen to get to the doors of Moria. Especially Gimli.

It was late by the time we got to the entrance. The poor Hobbits were beyond tired and hungry, after a small quick dinner they all fell asleep. I wish I could have done the same, but alas I was still very much frightened of A- being on the mountain and B-being nearly buried alive. So sleep was out of the equation. I thought before this night is up make amends to whatever it was I had done wrong with Aragorn. Of course he was stubborn and insisted I sleep before we moved on.

By the early mornings my anger had taken on a whole new level. It was not one thing it was a lot of little things. Back at home I was lucky enough to stay in somewhat of a house with a bed and hot water. Not running water mind you but we managed just fine. I had a small job of teaching, as well as being taught. There were more of us so we had choices of who to spend time with.

But here I was stuck with nine men, no hot water, no bed, and the same people. Some more stubborn than others, no girls around, weird clothing and hot food.

I know I've been trained to kill but that did not mean I didn't get the chance to act my age on occasions. I still got fed and watered and a bed to sleep in. I still made friends and had a laugh. I needed those moments to keep me sane with everything that had happened, and it worked.

But here I was alone, angry that Aragorn was mad at me when he had no right to be. I sound like a silly little teenage girl, but I was not a happy chappy. Oh did I mention no coffee or even worse no farmer's union iced coffee. Yes whenever I got the chance to sneak one into camp back at home, I would grab it and run before anyone noticed and have it half finished by the time my mates came around to our camp site.

By the time Frodo and Gandalf had opened the doors I was in the, talk to me and you die mood. So you must understand than when a squid like creature came out of the water I was pissed off and poor Frodo was scared and rightly so he was about to get eaten. Legolas was moving gracefully, shooting his arrows and hitting the target. While Aragorn hacked at its legs I saw the thing drop Frodo I ran over and caught him knocking us both under the water. Great now I was being downed, as Frodo pushed me under as he tried to get above the surface. I can understand that but I was terrified and was losing oxygen fast. I held my breath and kept my mind as calm as possible, for it did no good to panic in a drowning situation. But little hands kept me under. I could have flung him off but I feared he couldn't swim. So I did my best to re surface. I managed to once I quickly gulped for air before being pulled down again. My heart now racing. The water was so dirty I could not see a thing. A dark shadow past through my mind.

Once again someone comes to my rescue and pulls us both out this time it was Aragorn and Gimli. Frodo held onto Gimli like he was about to drop dead. While I now having got my footing shoved Aragorn off me and ran into the mines. The fear of heights, being buried alive and now drowned came back full blast. I just wondered when I would stop functioning altogether. Fear can do terrible things to a person. Just as I was thinking this rocks came down blocking us into the mine.

'We now have but one choice.' said Gandalf in the pitch black, I was grateful I was not scared of the dark otherwise I could pretty much guarantee right then and there that I would surrender and die in that very spot.

'We must face the great halls of Moria. Be on your guard there are foul creatures that walk these halls.' Gandalf's staff light up and we started moving forwards. For quite a while I concentrated on blocking my mind from the events that had just passed. I suddenly ran into someone,

I looked up and thought, oh shit. I watched as one by one the Hobbits climbed up the massive stairs that went up and up and up. When I say stairs I mean large rocks. One wrong move and they would crash down. This was my moment of a down fall. No matter how angry Aragorn was with me he noticed my hesitation.

'I will be right behind you and Boromir will be in front of you. I will not let you fall.' Even with that insurance I was still scared to death and I truly thought, I give up.

'Please leave me here' Aragorn touched my shoulder,

'You are shaking. Once we make it to the top walk with me you have a lot of fear and anger bottled up. I will not let you fall.' Aragorn's voice held so much sincerity that I once again ignored my racing heart and tried my best to stop my body from shaking.

Taking a shaky hand I started climbing painfully slow, the others were already up. It seemed like there was no end, I pushed my fear aside and tried my best to move faster. Bad idea never move fast on a staircase that you can fall to your death on. I slipped Aragorn caught my foot and I held on for dear life.

'We are not far, Legolas, can you reach her hand and pull her up.' Aragorn called upwards. A rope was thrown down.

'Aella, grab the rope Legolas will help pull you up on it.' It was like rock climbing only that I was so scared to move my hands.

'Aella, trust me, hold onto the rope it is right next to you.' It took some more soothing words of encouragement for I was shaking so much tears fell freely from my face. Curse my fear of heights I thought to myself.

'I'm right next to you, I'm going to place your hand onto the rope.' Aragorn said.

I couldn't find my voice so he gently grabbed my shaking hand in his hand and placed it on the rope,

'Hold onto it.' I didn't need to be told twice, it was the other hand I feared moving now. But Aragorn was patient and once again moved my hand to the rope. As soon as I was on Aragorn called out to Legolas that he could start pulled me up. When I was close enough Legolas grabbed my arms and pulled me up the rest of the way and pulled me into a hug.

'You are shaking. We will rest here for Gandalf has no memory of this place. Come you are safe now mellon.' I pushed him away wanting nothing more than to be left alone. But I knew I was not allowed that luxury. I tried everything to try and calm myself down, but nothing seemed to work. A song came into my head one which I used to sing when I was scared and it helped calmed me. I was up to the last part,

'And as you sleep and dream away  
>Of all the things you did today<br>The evening star will watch over  
>Shining down as I sing a lullaby, lullaby, lullaby my baby.' (Peter Combe Lullaby. Full song can be found on Youtube.)<p>

Sure it gave me comfort but there was fear. Aragorn sat next to me, I got up intending to walk away. But he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

'I think this is a perfect time to speak of you fears and anger. You are still shaking come here,' He pulled me onto his lap, I sat awkwardly not wanting anyone to see how weak I am. He pulled my head to his chest and started humming a tune. We sat like that for a little while. Once I had stopped shaking he stopped humming,

'Are you angry at yourself for being fearful?' I sighed,

'No we all have fears, as long as there is still hope in the world, fear cannot overall win. That is all I wish to say on this matter.' I replied stubbornly,

'Stop shutting me out. You are becoming more and more distant, it is not healthy for you or for this quest. The others have started noticing this change in you also. I will leave you alone for now if that is what you wish but I will not be far away, if you prefer to talk to someone else then by all means do so. But I must warn you this is a very lonely path you are setting for yourself. We will talk in a few hours.' Aragorn placed me on the ground, I watched Aragorn walk off. All I wanted to do was hide under my bed where I can safely have a mental breakdown.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I went and sat down with Frodo, for some amazing, strange reason whenever I was close to him I felt hope. He looked as lost as I felt.

'Frodo what is troubling your mind?'

'I would not bother a fair lady of my troubles, for I would not want to scare you away.' He replied his blue eyes holding a deep fear. I smiled at him

'I can assure you my friend that this fair lady will not run away in fear. Between you and me though, don't spill out your feelings to Gimli for I fear he would be the one to run away. Talking may help.' I was avoiding my problems to help Frodo, ah well I thought to myself as I heard him sighed,

'Gandalf and his riddles I am trying to make sense of them, I fear the creature which is following us. I wish I were back at home with my friends.'

'I am grateful that you are here with me. Don't tell anyone else this but I draw my strength from you. Sometimes you just need that one person to believe in you. I believe that you are here for a reason. If you were meant to be somewhere else do you not think you would be there rather than here?' I asked,

'Have you been taking lessons from Gandalf?' I laughed and soon he laughed, our heavy hearts were lightened for a moment.

'You have lightened my heart, I thankyou, for I draw strength from you. I saw how fearful you were after you had gotten out of the water. I am sorry to have pushed you under. I saw how scared you were when you slipped on the stairs. But you still got up despite your fear. And that is saying something.' I looked at him, he continued – ' it's saying that you are a fighter.'

'Do not be sorry for pushing me under the water, it was a reflex. I hold no grudge. And thankyou Frodo. It seems we are good for each other.' He smiled I pulled him into a hug,

I walked away leaving Frodo to chat with Sam, Merry and Pippin. I was no longer needed there, and suddenly I felt alone again.

'Shall we talk now?' Aragorn asked, making me jump in surprise, why was this man so annoying and yet how does he always know when I seem to feel alone? But before I could refuse him Gandalf had done so on my behalf.

'Ah it is this way, the air does not smell as foul, when in doubt follow your nose.' I quickly went to follow but Aragorn held me back.

'Walk with me.' But there was no time to chat as soon as we got going we had entered the most amazing place ever.

'The Dwarven kingdom.' Gimli yet out a small yell and ran towards a room. We followed.

Before even entering I could smell death. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed Aragorn's hand, he did not pull away. Gandalf had started reading a book which to be honest I thought was a little odd and I was about to say, 'Hey would you mind reading at a later date you know when we are not around dead bodies or skeletons.' But I kept my mouth closed for fear of throwing up.

He read out loud but I could not listen I was back in that shed with the lady hiding me from the enemy as they killed every person in that dark shed. Aragorn wrapped his arm around me, which was a good thing because I felt myself swaying.

'We must leave this place now.' No one took a second glace as we followed Gandalf's orders. A loud noise stopped us I turned and found Pippin looking down with guilt written over his face. I had no time to tell the hobbit that it was ok because we were trapped the only way out of this was to fight.

'We need you Aella, this is no time for a suicidal mission.' Aragorn hissed.

Me suicidal, was he insane. I might be living in hell but I had one last mission I needed to complete and that was the downfall of my enemies. So to here Aragorn suggest I was suicidal made me a little cross. Where was all this hatred coming from? I thought grimly. But for now my hate would be going towards those who wanted us dead. Gandalf sorted the Hobbits out while I stuck close to Legolas.

'Don't drift to far from me. You are still not as skilled as we would like with a sword.' He was right about that.

A loud sound defended me. I could no longer hear a lot, looking up in surprised, Legolas quickly leant down to me,

'You hearing is sensitive, you will get used to it. Do not be scared.' I nodded

Ugly little goblin like creatures came banging through the door. It took me a moment to come out of my shock but once I did I was fighting as best I could against a sword. I used some of my own personal moves to kill them but it was hard, they had the upper end. But I held my ground. Soon blood filled the room. I had to completely detach myself from my mind to stop myself from having a full on panic attack. A cave troll came bashing in and headed straight towards the Hobbits. I did possibly a very stupid thing.

Taking a run up, I jumped onto a stand then leapt onto the trolls back and dug my sward into its skull. This distracted it long enough for the Hobbits to run away. Pulling my sword out, I flipped myself off landing on my feet. It was still standing and then it saw Frodo poor scared Hobbit. I tried my best but was flung away hitting a wall I felt blood pore down my face my world went dizzy as I watched the troll push Aragorn aside and stab Frodo. I closed my eyes people were talking but I could not make out words or who the voices belonged to. Someone was trying to wake me up from my daze,

'No, don't wanna. Leave me.' I muttered. I was surprised to find myself standing. Being supported by Legolas.

'We will have to wait to heal her. Legolas stay with her.'

'Aella I know you want to sleep but not just yet. Hold on for a little longer.' The rest was such a blur I remember pain, and fire. A dark demon came into my eye sight. I felt myself fall against Legolas, no longer having any control over my body. Someone screamed and light we were out. I had nothing else to give. I was completely empty.

'Legolas are you right to carry Aella?' I heard Aragorn asked,

'Yes,'

'Gimli, Boromir get the Hobbits up. We must leave now.'

'Give them a moment for pity sake.'

'I cannot. By nightfall these mountains will be covered with orcs, we must make it to Lothlorien.' Where was all this blood coming from? Why was I in so much pain? I thought to myself.

Before I knew what was happening I was swept into Legolas's arms. I blacked out at times but was rudely awoken by Aragorn yelling at me. I heard people talking, we had stopped, finally I thought as I closed my eyes.

'I am sorry mellon, but you cannot rest yet. Open your eyes little one.' I did but only to glare at the one who refused me sleep.

A little while later I felt myself being placed on a bed, where I slept. Even in pain my dreams haunted me.

'Aragorn,' I called out in the night, I never in my life felt such pain and sorrow. It felt as if someone was ripping my heart out.

'mellon nîn I hear you.' He grabbed my hand, 'You are healing, you have had a lot of blood loss.'

'Aragorn,' I repeated his name again and again breathlessly. My body shook uncontrollable. I was scared that he would leave me. Tears fell freely from my eyes,

'It hurts so much. I can't do this. It hurts, I'm so scared. I keep seeing myself drowning in that lake. I keep seeing myself falling from the stairs.' I cried out,

'Shhh.. you're safe….I've got you… I won't leave you to face your fears by yourself…. Shhh…. You need your rest, I will sing to you. I will not leave your side.' He pulled me onto his chest,

'Deep slow breaths pen tithen'

'What does that mean?' I asked,

'Would you like me to teach you Elvish when you are more rested?'

'Yes, that would be awesome. But what does that word me.'

'pen tithen means little one.'

'I am not little.' Aragorn laughed. 'So you are not mad at me?'

'Mad why would I be mad at you Aella? No I am not. I was worried for you especially when you shut everyone out. It is not healthy. But you are tired. Close your eyes.' I did and soon I felt calm and sleepy, the song made no sense but it held love and comfort. My body stopped shaking and my mind felt clam.


	22. Chapter 22

**Elvish = bold **

**Chapter 22**

**No one POV**

Aella slept through the night. Thankfully the Lady of the woods accepted the broken fellowship. Aragorn knew his companions needed time to rest and recover from the shock of losing their leader.

Aragorn too needed time to think and regain his strength for the task Gandalf has given him is no small task. Leader, but he would do his best. Legolas feeling most at home felt the happiest and yet the saddest. Frodo was yet to talk while the other three Hobbits cried themselves to sleep. Gimli was doing his best to comfort the Hobbits while Boromir had insisted to be alone. Aragorn could not blame him. The mournful song of Gandalf's lament still echoed throughout the trees of Lothlorien. To most Aragorn did not seem affected by the events which had taken past, but one could tell.

**'Estel.' **There was only one person in this group who would call Aragorn by that name for he was the only one known to it.

**'Legolas?'** Aragorn asked roughly. Legolas winced at the roughness of his voice and he knew Aragorn was doubting his ability to lead, he sought to be alone but alone he would not be.

**'Do not waste your breath in sending me away. You seek to be alone, but I will not leave.' **Legolas replied strongly. Aragorn sighed knowing that Legolas would not let his friend suffer.

**'I do not know if I can do this. There is every chance I will fail. Gandalf did, I do not have his wisdom or his power.'** Aragorn's voice was full of pain.

Legolas had heard this before. It was not often Aragorn showed weakness but when he did Legolas was there to keep him going.

**'Gandalf did not fail. He gave his life up for us. As for the wisdom, you cannot compare yourself to him. You have your own strength and your own wisdom that has made you who you are today. Gandalf trusted you to lead this group. If he did not think you could do it then why would he have entrusted you with this task? But more importantly I have faith in you. I told you once long ago, that I would follow you no matter where you would end up. I stand by my word. Many years has passed, we have been through a lot together. I will not leave you to deal with your burden on your own.**' Aragorn stayed silent for a long time, it seemed he would not speak again.

**'I fear you have misplaced your faith.'**

**'I have not. I know this because we have fought side by side for many, many years. I have seen what you are capable of. And though you doubt yourself it is hard to lose the courage and strength which has been a part of you for your whole life. Remember no matter what path you lead us down you will never walk it alone as long as I still walk this earth.' **Legolas finally caught Aragorns eyes and waited patiently as his friend searched for his answers.

**'I am very grateful for our friendship I should not doubt that I will be alone. Thankyou, I know you are grieving too.'** Aragorn had found comfort once again in his long term friendship.

**'Come Aragorn, it is time for you to get some rest, for you have had a long day. I suspect Aella will need attending to tomorrow.'**

**'Ah yes Aella, what a strange girl that we have on our quest. How do we help her?'**

**'You are helping her. She has opened up to you.'** With that said Aragorn settled down for the night getting a much needed rest, while Legolas sang softly to the Hobbits who were restless.

Holding Frodo close he soon had all the Hobbits in a restful sleep. Legolas worried for his friend and for Aella. He knew Aella would turn away if Aragorn was not there for her. But for now they were safe from the outside world. And they would be for the next few days. Legolas decided it was a perfect time to enhance the Hobbits skills with a sword and also Aella's skills once she was fit enough. But first they would rest.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Aellas POV**

I cursed myself for turning soft. I cursed myself for allowing myself to join in this journey, and I cursed myself for getting injured. I opened my eyes and sat up, my world was dizzy and I was blinded by pain.

'Easy pen tithen,' a voice said as I was pushed lightly back down. I fell asleep and did not wake up for the day. The next time I woke up I was pain free. I smiled to myself feeling better than I had for a very long time.

'It is good to see you are awake.' I didn't say anything as the hobbits came into the room saving me from having a conversation with Aragorn.

I smiled at them as they sat on the bed with me and recounted the past events. Pippin had finished the not so pleasant tale, of how Gandalf fell and was taken by a fire demon. They suddenly lightened the mood, telling me tales what they got up to at home. They told me how they stole a firework at Bilbo's 111th birthday. I laughed lightly and they left me in peace.

I got up and decided to go for a walk. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Elves walked well glided around the trees that seemed almost eerie like. I climbed one of the trees and sat thinking over the past few days.

'You should be resting,'I looked down to see Legolas,

'I have rested. If I rest anymore I wont be able to move.' He frowned,

'May I join you then?' He asked,I sighed just wanting time to myself but despite that I allowed him to climb up the tree and sit on the branch above me.

'You seem distracted, are you still unwell?' he asked gently,

'I am fine, just came here to think.' He nodded his head,

'I understand, I was asked to come and find you. Aragorn and the lady of the wood request your presence.' I sighed

'Fine, lead the way.' I had thought and my thinking process is not always as good as I hoped it would be, but this time I knew what I should do.

I had to leave, I had to destroy my enemy before something else happened. I hoped once I did that things back at home would be better and I would be able to go home and rebuild my life. Forgetting about this world. I followed Legolas half way before saying,

'Can you tell me where to go I left my book behind the tree?' He looked at me for a moment,

'I will go back and get your book once I have taken you to Aragorn.'

'Please, you have my word that if I get lost I will ask for help.' We stood watching each other,

'Very well. Keep following this path. At the end turn right, follow the stairs upwards. When the stairs go in different directions turn left, keep going and you will find them.' Soon I was running back to where my bags and been and shoved everything in.

I threw my bag over my back and hiding myself into my cloak I made a run for it, hiding in the shadows when needed. When I finally made it out, I felt like I could breathe again. I spent my day running as far away as possible. Nightfall soon came I sat, trying to sense the evil. I fell into a light sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next morning I woke up rather quickly. Standing up I stretched out my sore legs. It had been awhile since I was forced to do so much running. Stiffly I walked over to the running stream and washed my face. Looking up at the sky I choose a direction and started to walked.

I spent days trying to track the Dark Ones. I did not have much food on me so I had hoped to find them soon before I ran out of supplies. I briefly wondered how the others were doing and I hoped they were not too mad with me. Oh who cares I thought to myself. It is not like you answer to any of them. But you do - a small part of my mind replied, Legolas is your older brother. I don't believe that the more logical part of my brain argued. Oh great now my mind was fighting with itself. At least this took my mind of my sore legs.

A week or so passed and soon I found what I was looking for. A band of Orcs, but much bigger and more disgusting then orcs if that was even possible. Which it seemed it was. They looked to be in a hurry and I was not going to be the one to interrupt their haste. However I did catch a snippet of information,

'The Dark Ones grow in numbers. The ring will soon be ours.' This did not bode well with me.

I decided to back track their tracks, assuming that they would lead me straight to where I wanted to be. I did not worry for Frodo knowing he was in good hands.

More days went by and my hope of destroying my enemy in the next month or two lessened. Perhaps I had taken a wrong turn. My food supply was running low and the days became darker. But I spared it no thought.

I got up and started my day like every other day, not thinking today would be any different. But as I walked through a forest I saw a black figure jump through the trees. I pulled out my sword hiding my backpack in a log. I got closer and saw a tower. I could hear the squealing nosie's of the orcs as they pulled the trees down. My heart skipped a beat, as I watched them for a few moments wanting nothing more than to kill them all for destroying the gift of nature trees. Since when have you cared so much about trees? I asked myself, 'uhh since you spend a lot of time surviving in the forest. Duh – the small voice replied. I closed my eyes picturing my next move, I cleared my mind. My blue eyes snapped opened and I saw the leader of the Dark Ones. Standing on a tower with a man dressed in white. I reassessed my situation knowing it would be no easy task to sneak up there not with so many orcs. But anger and hate clouded my judgment. I wanted it to end and I wanted it to end today.

I sneaked my way through the trees deciding the best way would be to climb up from the back way of the tower. The Orcs were too busy cheering each other on as they pulled the trees down. Stupid vile creatures I thought to myself. I pulled my hood up and once I was out of view, I ran to the tower.

As quickly and as quietly as I could I climbed, using the spikes and leverage. What I hadn't expected was a band of orcs standing exactly in front of me facing the other way. I counted about 30 and thought about climbing back down. I sneaked a look down and found my path blocked I would not get out the same I got in. I slithered through the open window and moved into the shadows.

I broke the neck of the Orc that was walking by. It made no noise, so I continued braking their necks on by one. I pulled out my sword and cut the head of the remaining orcs. I knew I would have to move quickly for someone was bound to find these things. I stopped as I heard voices,

'And what of the girl who hunts you?'

'We have it under control. Once you have the ring, both our worlds will be under your control.' Without thinking I came out from the shadows and went in for the kill.

But I was thrown back by a magical force. I stood up throwing my small dagger, it caught the leader in the arm as he growled in pain.

The man in white quickly did some hand movements and soon my swords were gone this did not bother me and I flipped in the air kicking the Dark One where I had wounded him and landed in the splits. I dropped my body against my legs as a knife narrowly misses me. Jumping up I turned fast and placed a well aimed kick at the so called wizard, well I assumed he was. He fell and I got ready to kill, Orcs soon flooded the room I was trapped. One of them plunged their sword under my breast. I stood deathly still as a shot of fire ignites inside of me. I knew they would have killed me if I moved.

The Wizard told them to leave and soon I was tossed into a small putrid cell, no lights no windows or fresh air. They had taken my cloak away I was left in my tank top and leggings. Pain flooded through my body. As I ripped the bottom of my leggings off and held it against my wound.

Wincing in pain I felt something move in the wound. I swore silently knowing that whatever was in there would not be coming out anytime soon.

Days went by and I had no idea why they kept me alive. I spent half the time being interrogated, starved and punched for information on what path the fellowship were taking.

My whole body was covered in bruises and blood I did not think I would live out the week, for I knew that the stab wound would be infected. I lay on the cold stony ground, whimpering in pain. Elves were not meant to feel the cold. But I felt everything right now. Something pulled on my hair I had no energy left as the Dark One threw me out of the cell.

'I have not killed you, for I want you to watch everything you love in both worlds die.' He laughed as he punched me in the nose and dragged me back to my cell.

If I was not crazy before, I was now. I woke up crying out names from my past, every night became harder and harder. I was going to die I had no doubt about it.

The weeks went by slowly so slowly my body became smaller and weaker. My mind cried for my mum and dad, something which I had not done in years. I counted the days by the meals I got given. I got food three times a week. And water was given in a small dirty bottle which was refilled once every two days. It was clear they wanted to keep me alive. But I had no will to live. Orcs would play with me, hitting me in every place possible until I no longer had control over my limbs. It scared me as I coughed up blood.

'Oh Legolas, Aragorn I am so sorry,' I cried out, until I could cry no more. I craved for death.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bold=Elvish**

**Chapter 25**

**Legolas POV**

I watched Aella as she ran back to the tree, shaking my head lightly I went to inform Aragorn that she would not be too much longer. Time passed by and still Aella had yet to return, I assumed she had gotten herself lost and decided to look for her myself.

I walked to her room and knocked on the door, no answer. I walked in and found her bag gone, I closed my eyes and sighed, my mind racing with anger. Retracing her steps to the borders, I quickly ran to Aragorn cursing Aella for leaving. I found him talking to Frodo, Sam and Pippin, I quickly walked up to them,

'**Aragorn, a word if you please**,' all eyes turned to me, Aragorn studied me for a moment and walked over to me.

'**What troubles you my friend**,' he asked, in which I replied,

'**It seems our young friend has left the safety of the elves.'** Aragorn stood for a moment, and slowly said,

**'What would you have me do?'** I was shocked did he not know I wanted him to help me search for her.

**'Help me track her. What else can we do?'** he placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort and without looking at me said,

**'My heart greaves for her and yet I will not place our friends in danger to find her. Frodo needs us. It comforts me to know that Aella can fight. And it should comfort you.'** I was angry, no I was beyond angry,

**'No it offers me no comfort. I do not know who you are anymore. To leave a women out there in the wild; you are not who I became a brother to,'** I hissed pushing his hand away and walked away,

**'Legolas,' **I stopped but did not turn around, **'Legolas.'** I turned glaring at him

**'I am worried but she has chosen this path. Frodo is our priority, do not do anything stupid.' **Aragorn said sternly, his grey eyes cold and held a warning.

**'Are you telling me not to follow her?'** I growled, my anger now directed to Aragorn, he tilted his head staring at me,

**'Legolas, do not speak in that tone to me. I know you and I understand that you are angry but you will not follow her.'**

**'Who are you too stop me? Do you not care for her?' I whispered, **

**'I have nothing more to say on this topic,'**

**'Do not dismiss me so.' **

**'I can and I have. Now yield young Elfling, for I will not have you running off into the unknown, alone. Now return to your room and get yourself under control.' **Aragorn replied in a patronizing tone.

Without blinking and in swift movements I was standing in front of him, my fist pulled back as I punched him in the nose. Quickly he responded, he was able to outfight me for as soon as I had punched him I felt the guilt flood over my body. This made my response slower. I was face down on the ground. Aragorn was holding me down – none too gently. I tried to free myself.

**'You could have easily outfought me. The fact that you did not shows me you feel guilty about questioning my decision by punching me. Listen to me closely' **Aragorn growled**, 'I sense your frustration but I cannot let you follow the girl. I need you as does Frodo. You are too valuable for us to lose you. For me to lose. You told me you would follow me. I know you will without me ordering you to do so. But I now want you to willingly follow me.' **I sighed as Aragorn used guilt to get me to yield to him.

**'If you know that I will follow you then why all this fuss?' **Aragorn quickly pulled me up,

I gracefully turned my back and proceeded to walk away, fearing for our youngest member. I was torn in two, my head told me it was my duty to stay but my heart told me to find Aella.

Night fell, and I quickly sneaked away from the feast having decided to go after the girl. Perhaps it was out of anger that I refused to heed Aragorn's words and search for the girl. I followed her tracks, towards the elven gates. But something made me stop, I had made a promise to Aragorn a long time ago that I would follow him. I had repeated that promise the other night.

**'Legolas,'** I turned quickly, and looked up to see Aragorn sitting in a tree just outside the gates. I growled,

**'Either you are coming or you are staying. But I refuse to stay when I know the dangers which threaten her.'** He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me.

'**Do not fight me on this matter. I can see it in your eyes that you will not leave. I need you my friend. We leave in the morning.' **Placing a hand on my shoulder he leads me back to what was left of our fellowship.

I found no rest nor peace that night. I had calmed down enough to see Aragorn's point of view. He was right as per usual.

The morning came all too soon,

**'Estel, I am sorry for my behaviour. However I cannot say I am happy with the situation.' **

**'I understand. For my first reaction was to run after her, I do not like this anymore than you do. But we have to think about what we are doing. And how it would affect Frodo and the others. My heart says find Aella, but my head says I have a duty to stay.'** He said running his hand through his hair.

I understood then that he was torn and felt deeply guilty about his decision to not go after the girl. He did not need my anger, I knew her fate was no longer in our hands. But this did not mean I would not keep my eyes and ears open for any clues as to where she might have gone.

** 'I am deeply sorry. I was acting very selfishly yesterday. I did not mean to question your decision. I did not mean to hurt you either. Forgive me.'** Aragorn smiled gently at his friend,

**'There is nothing to forgive.**' Aragorn said clasping Legolas's shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25 –Aella POV **

I assumed it had been a few months, when the cell door opened and fresh water was placed along with a bandage and fresh bread. The cell door closed and I took no time in stuffing the bread in my mouth. Once I had done that I felt my body reject the food but I forced it to stay down. I took off my tank top and the dirty rag I had been using to stop the flow of blood from my wound and cleaned my stab wound as best I could with the water. It was too late though it was infected. I laid on my back not stopping the tears that ran down my face.

I cared not for life, I cuddled up my legs to my body and held myself in the corner of the dark small cell. Seeing nothing and hearing nothing, there was no fresh air. This was possibly worse than being beaten, for at least I heard something and I could move and see a glimpse of light. I was not only physically locked up anymore, but also mentally locked up. I could find nothing within myself that brought even a flicker of hope. I had at one stage heard voices but I cast them aside, my brain was playing ticks on me. The voices came each day, louder and louder, I held my head in my hands and cried.

'Pip did you hear that?' I hit my head against my arms telling the voice to shut up. The action made me see stars. Someone was making noise, I hoped they had come to kill me.

'OI PIP OVER HERE,' no they were not real,

'Aella, what has happened to you? Never mind, you are safe now, Pippin will stay with you while I find the key and some help.' My mind had betrayed me, how could it tell me this. I cuddled my legs closer to my body as I rocked myself muttering,

'You're not real', over and over again, but the voice would not stop talking, more like begging me to look up.

Louder footsteps entered my mind, why would my mind haunt me like this? Was I not in enough pain already? My cage opened I closed my eyes tightly, soft warm hands held me, no this was not real these people were not real. I sobbed wishing it were real. Voices muttered words, I tried to fight the person off me. But I suddenly felt more clam then I had in a long time. I sighed letting myself fall against the welcoming body, I felt myself become air born. My body was being carried someone was talking to me,

'You're safe, shh sleep now little one, you're safe, I have you, I won't let you go, hush now stop fighting me little one. Sleep now your dreams shall not be plagued with horrors I promise.' Something in the back of my mind relaxed, soon a sweet song filled my head my eyes closed and I knew no more.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bold=Elvish**

**Chapter 27**

**No one POV**

Merry and Pippin decided to go on the hunt for some food, after all, fighting with the Ents to destroy the white wizards home was after all very hard work. The two Hobbits found themselves underground,

'You don't suppose this is where he keeps his food do you?'

'I don't know pip, let's find out, for I am famished.'

'Merry, why do you seem taller?'

'Oh well I have always been taller than you,'

'Well yes, but you seem even taller than usual,' the two Hobbits continued to talk as they made their way around the underground tunnel, a soft sob echoed through the tunnel.

'Merry did you hear that?'

'Hear what?' another sob, the two Hobbits looked at each other and started to walk faster towards the noise, holding their swords tightly in case of an attack.

'I think it came from this way,' Merry called out a little in front of Pippin, 'OI PIP OVER HERE.'

Merry stopped, he gasped, what he saw sent shivers down his back, he needed to get help. Merry told Pippin to stay while he found help. Soon Merry was running back the way they had come. Merry's eyes scouted out Tree-beard,

'Ah there is one of your Little Orc friends,' Tree-beard pronounced

'Strider,' Merry cried as he run up to the group,

'I do hope you and Pippin have been behaving yourselves,' Aragorn said sternly as he pulling the little Hobbit into a hug,

'Aye we have missed you two trouble makers,' Gimli said smiling, Merry's smile did not meet his eyes and Aragorn saw this, and quickly looked at Merry concern written in his eyes,

'What troubles you little one?' Aragorn asked gently,

'I think you and Legolas should follow me,' Aragorn stood up and nodded to his friend,

'Very well Master Hobbit, we shall oblige,' they started walking away,

'If you have something you would like to share please do so now, for we will find out if you and Pippin have been up to no good.' They walked on,

'No, I wish it were that, but the thing is, we found someone who is not in a good way. We found Aella.' The three companions paused, legolas swiftly picked Merry up,

'Forgive me little one, but I get the feeling we should move at a faster pace,' Merry nodded holding onto Legolas as he directed the two warriors to where he had left Pippin and Aella,

'Another thing, she is locked in, I tried finding a key but couldn't find one,'

'Do not fret, let us assess the situation,' soon the three of them were winding their way around the dark passages.

'Aragorn, over there,' both Ranger and Elf paused watching Pippin talking to someone through the door. Quickly Legolas pulled Pippin back and put Merry on the ground,

'Go back to Gandalf and inform him of this,' Legolas said none to gently, the two Hobbits looked at each other hurt was evident in their eyes, but they ran off.

Legolas sighed knowing they would not soon forget the broken body of their friend. Aragorn walked forward watching the girl rock herself, as she tried to calm herself. Testing the bars that kept both warriors and girl separated, Legolas quickly worked through the locks, using a small sharp dagger to pick the lock. His fingers worked swiftly and smoothly and he almost sighed in relief as the door unclicked moments later. Aragorn rushed in and pulled the small frail girl into a hug but she flinched away, hitting his arm away and muttering out words,

'You're not real, go away, leave me alone,' Aragorn looked up at Legolas who frowned and gestured to Aragorn to try again,

'Aella, my friend let this evil shadow go, come into the light and see that we are real, we will save you from this evil that has poisoned your mind and body.' Aragorn's soft calming words did nothing but distress Aella even more.

Legolas bent down, without touching her he started to sing. Slowly Aella stopped rocking herself and sat very still and stiffly. Aragorn gently touched her arm, she flinched but didn't move, he gently picked her up and offered soothing words,

'You're safe, shh sleep now little one, you're safe, I have you, I won't let you go, hush now stop fighting me little one. Sleep now your dreams shall not be plagued with horrors I promise.' Aragorn walked quickly following Legolas, who were both very worried for the girl. Aella was soon sleeping, she looked peaceful, yet hurt at the same time.

**'I wonder what horrors she has been through,'** Legolas wondered out loud,

**'My dear friend this will be a long healing process, but she is among friends, I will do whatever I can to see her smile again. I know you shall as well. Merry and Pippin will not so easily give up on our friend, they will fight for her to come back to us.' **

**'Aye my wise ranger, you are right but my mind still won't rest until I know she will get through this.'**

**'We must tread easy, we know not what she has faced, be at peace Legolas, she is sleeping now and no dream will haunt her this day.'** The two friends soon walked out into the open and walked to their companions, Eomer instantly walked over,

'In all my life, I have never seen a more wounded girl. What type of evil has this girl endured,' his eyes flashing in anger, as he looked over to the now dead body of the White Wizard and Wormtonge.

'Peace Eomer, this is our dear friend Aella. We know not what has happened but she will be avenged and well taken care off. Would you mind if Pippin rides with you now that I have Aella,'

'Nay I mind not my lord it is sad to see those two little ones so distressed,'

'It is, but a Hobbit will always surprise you. Come let us leave this foul place, for I do not want Aella to wake up here again.' Gandalf fare-welled the Ents, as he pulled Shadow-fax into a gallop, with King Theoden next to him. Aragorn became more relaxed as they rode away, as did Pippin who was now talking to Eomer and Merry who clang onto Gandalf who had a slight smile on his face.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**No one POV**

Aella squirmed in the arms of Aragorn, her mind was telling her that she was safe. Oh how it lied to me. I would never be safe she thought to herself. She cried out and tried to escape. The sword wound felt like it was on fire.

Aella heard people talking but could not understand what was being said, as fire erupted in her body. She felt herself scream as Aragorn placed her as gentle as possible on the grass. Legolas quickly placed her on his lap, supporting her,

'No please, no more, I'm done, please I beg you kill me.' She screamed as hot tears streamed down her face.

The Hobbits were very distressed, Gimli and Eomer tried everything they could to comfort them.

'Gimli, Eomer, why don't you take the Hobbits on ahead. They need not see this.' Aragorn said grimly as he prodded her sword wound, finding a tip of the blade had been placed in her.

He would have to use something small to take out the metal. Then he would have to extract the poison.

The two Hobbits were soon taken away and only Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn remained. Aragorn barked out instructions on what he would need. Gandalf went to collect and heat the water and dampen a cloth in the hot water handing it to Legolas. Legolas took the cloth looking sadly down at the young girl, he placed the warm cloth on her forehead. Knowing what was about to transpire he started singing to her in Elvish. Hoping to send her mind into a more clam state.

Aragorn cleaned his hands and with one last look of concern he quickly wiped all emotions off his face as he prodded the wound. Gently as possible he tried to pry out the steel that had been left in it. His fingers worked fast. He could feel the steel in the wound. Twisting it he quickly gave it a tug. Aella screamed in agony. With another tug the steel came out.

'Poison,' hissed Aragorn as he threw the small broken steel away.

'I need you to stay as still as possible for me. I know you are in pain and you want to sleep. But not right now.' he whispered soothingly to the girl as he set about to extract the poison.

**Aella's POV**

I don't remember much from the ride, only that when we stopped Aragorn made me drink some hot, gross tasting tea. I woke up in a warm soft bed,

'I've died and gone to heaven,' I muttered, as I moved to get up, pain erupted throughout my entire body, I sobbed out, no I was alive.

'You should not be moving so fast, you have been through a lot since we last saw you,' I looked up and found Legolas walking towards me, he sat down on the bed next to me and held my hand as I withered in pain.

'Aragorn will come and check your wounds soon,' he said holding me close trying to calm me down.

'I know it is hard, but try not to move too much. You have an infected wound that is still healing.' I silently cried trying my best to keep as still as possible.

But I didn't want him to leave I wanted him to stay, but was I allowed to ask. I wasn't sure but I might as well and if not I can just pass it of as a having a bad day not thinking straight type question. He was at the door when I made up my mind.

'Wait, please I uh. I'm scared, don't leave me.' He opened the door and Aragorn walked in, Legolas smiled,

'I will come back once Aragorn finishes healing you.' I smiled and watched as he walked out, Aragon sat down next to me.

'Now you should be lying down,' I did as he instructed, trusting him completely as he checked me over, cleaning all cuts and putting a hot tea brewed with healing herbs next to me.

'I know you have had a hard run in. I must say I am proud of you for not giving up and not losing hope. You are a real inspiration. But with this inspiration there is stupidity but we shall not speak of this yet. And it also comes a burden that you should not have to carry alone. I have made this tea with a light sleeping powder, in hopes that you have a dreamless sleep. Make sure you drink it all. If you wake up in the night do not be afraid to wake me. I will not think any less of you. I do not think any less of you.' I could not fault him when he was sounding so sincere.

'Thankyou, for everything I am so sorry for what I have put you all through,'

'Hush, what is done is done, do not live in the past. We do not blame you for leaving. However I am sure we will talk more on this matter after you have healed some more. For now I think a certain older brother is waiting, would you like me to send him in.' I nodded overcome with emotion. Legolas walked in as Aragorn bid me goodnight.

'Drink your tea. I have an elvish song I would like to sing to you if you do not mind that is.' I smiled, no I certainly don't mind. I picked up the tea and drank it fast. I felt a little drowsy as I let my head hit the pillow,

'Close your eyes,' he said, and I did feeling calmer then I had in weeks, his hand enclosed my hand and although I do not know what he was saying, as he sung the melody was soft, sweet and soon I was drifting into the world of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is all folks - I'm off on my own adventure for a month. Do not worry I shall return and continue writing when I do. In the meantime please review. <strong>

**Do you think Aella will accept her new family? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok so I'm back. Wow what a rollercoaster of a month! Anyway I won't babble on for I am sure you are all eager for this chapter. **

**Chapter 29**

The week or two were a blur for me. I spent most of the time sleeping and in pain. Both mental and physical pain. I don't remember who but someone informs me that there will be a function of sorts that will be held in two weeks and I was required to attend. I was in no mood to go but I guess like everything else I would be forced to suck it up.

Two more weeks went by slowly for me. The dreams became worse and worse. Every night I would wake up in fright and every night I would have either Aragorn or Legolas sometimes both right by my side to comfort me. Sometimes they would sing me back to sleep or tell me stories. Every time the door opened my heart stopped, my body would slink away as soon as someone would come to check my wounds. Oh I was a sorry sight to be seen that was for sure. I had no intention of leaving this room. In fact I think I would have screamed bloody murder if anyone had made me. The dreaded function inched closer and closer which caused me to shrink away even further.

Finally the day had come where I would be forced to leave the comfort of my room,

'I have come to escort you to the celebration. Aragorn disapproves with the Kings decision for you to attend as do I. But he believes it will do you good to get out of your room, if it is only for a little while.' I sighed,

'I guess so, it might help take my mind away from well everything else. I assume there is a dress I could borrow,'

'I shall send for a servant, I will wait outside for you.' A few seconds passed and a small but stern looking woman walks in, she looks me up and down and goes back outside.

A while later she returned holding a long sliver dress. I pulled it on and combed my black hair back, leaving it half up and half down. I thanked the servant and walked out to find Legolas. More like forced my jelly legs to walk resulting in me having to hold onto the doorframe for dear life. Legolas must have noticed for in a split second he was holding me up.

'You look beautiful Aella,' I blushed thinking I looked ok but not beautiful, 'Are you well enough to walk.' I nodded my head and we slowly started to walk.

'You don't look too bad yourself. In fact is your hair even cleaner then it was yesterday.' I said as we walked.

Before I knew it we were in the hall and I was suddenly attacked by two Hobbits hugging my legs and laughing. I couldn't not join in I bent down slowly and gave Merry and Pippin a kiss on the head and I allowed them to pull me over to their table,

'I see the Hobbits have found you. Take it easy tonight, no drinking.' Startled I looked up to see Aragorn,

'You look lovely tonight.' And with that he walked away.

The night grew louder and louder as everyone got themselves drunk. A few times that night Legolas walked over asking for a dance or just to have a chat. Pippin and Merry were soon over at the bar and Legolas got dragged away, I followed him. Eomer clasped his hand on Legolas's shoulder,

'This is what we like to call a drinking game. Last one standing wins,' Legolas looked disgusted,

'Very well,' I laughed lightly.

I watched the drinking game for a little while but was torn away by a man whom I had not met before. He wanted to dance but I could hardly walk without falling so I refused him,

'Oh c'on darl, give me a dance,' he said grabbing my arm tightly.

'No, let go of me.' I hissed as panic settled in my mind as the man leaned in.

I could almost taste the beer on his breath. It took all my will power not to gag as his lips pressed against mine. When he let go for breath I slapped him using my free hand. Being drunk he stumbled backwards. Without thinking I walked as quickly as I could to the wine and grabbed a whole bottle of wine and made my way to the outside garden. I sat down opened the bottle and drank half the bottle. I got up which was a very bad move because the world was suddenly spinning.

I don't know how I managed to make my way back to the hall. Before I knew it I'm on the table with Merry and Pippin, dancing while they sung. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that this was a terrible idea I am going to be in so much trouble but it quickly passed. I felt myself fall as strong arms pulled me down and I'm not really sure what is happening right now but everything is super funny. Apparently not for the person holding me. Oh no I feel like I'm going to be sick.

I woke up with a massive headache, I tried to remember what had happened last night but for the life of me I just couldn't. I stumble out of bed and put on my tank top and leggings and walked down the hall. My head pounding with each movement I made. Wait am I allowed to be walking around by myself? I thought as I felt my whole body protest. And why were my wrists bandaged up? I walked into the main hall, well I guessed it was because everyone was there but they all looked rather grim. They all turned when I walked in Aragorn motioned me to sit in the spare seat. I did,

'We will talk in a moment,' he whispered I nodded and looked up to Pippin who looked worried. Gandalf continued talking,

'I will take Pippin with me, come we must hurry.' Aragorn, Leoglas and Merry walked out following Gandalf and Pippin. I went to move but Aragorn told me to stay. Oh boy I thought what happened last night.


End file.
